Super Eggheaded Geniuses Unite
by mon-ra
Summary: Continuing from Vacationing Hero Families Unite. (Please Read First) The world is being attacked by invincible monsters. The world's heroes are barely able to hold them off. So now a group of brave nerds are sneaking behind enemy lines to stop the greatest threat ever known! We're all doomed! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story.
1. To Mt Everest

It started like any other day. Everyone waking up in the morning and going about their usual business. When without warning, these strange creatures descended from the sky attacking the general population. The heroes of the world immediately responded to counter this threat, but what made this fight different form any other invasion or monster attack, is that every one of these monsters had multiple powers and abilities, and most of them mimicked the powers and abilities of every known villain on the planet! Making it difficult if not impossible for the heroes to fight them.

* * *

-New York-

"It can't be," Jake said as he spotted the creatures attacking his city.

"You know those things?" Trixie asked.

"They're called Ultimate Experiments, the things I fought in Hawaii!" Jake explained.

"You mean those crazy monstrosity that had the combined powers of different supervillains? That's crazy!" Trixie gasped.

"I know right, I can't believe you went to Hawaii without us." griped Arthur Spudinski (a.k.a. Spud). "Um, is there a reason why my full name is being used here? " Spud wondered. Not that anyone will answer.

Hey you guys said you were busy and couldn't come!" Jake reminded them.

"Yeah Spud, I had to do that family thing with my dad. What's your excuse?" Trixie asked.

Spud recalled that's the day he and Stacy met for a secret date. "Um I had a family thing too," Spud lied.

"Um-hum," Trixie snipped. She could always tell when they were lying ,but now is not the time to pry. "So how do we stop them?" she asked Jake.

"I don't know," Jake admitted. "When I fought the first one, he was unstoppable. Now there are five of them here." Jake sagged. "But that doesn't mean I'm just going to give up. Dragon Up!" Jake screamed with determination transforming into his dragon form and flew off.

"Spud we've got to do something? We've got to help, but how? HOW?!" Trixie panicked shaking Spud.

Spud thought about it for a second. "I know how about we use those Hunter weapons we got from Hong Kong?" Spud suggested. "We may not be able to stop them, but at least we can back Jake up."

"Spud you're a genius!" Trixie hugging her friend. "I'll go homing right now and get my spear, we'll meet back here in ten minutes." she ordered.

"Sure thing," Spud said as he hurried home. After he got his Hunter spear, he was just about to meet up with Trixie when he heard a girlish scream. "Huh, Stacy!" Spud recognizing the scream he looked out the window to see his secret girlfriend being attacked by one of those Ultimate Experiments. "I'm coming Stacy!" Spud yelled as he hurried outside. Twirling the spear around like a baton, it transformed into a bow. "Man I'm glad I asked Rose to give me some instructions for this thing," Spud said as he shot several energy arrows at the Ultimate Experiment, knocking it back.

"Thanks for saving me!" Stacy said giving her secret boyfriend a hug. "But how did you do that?"

"Oh well, you see...I'm actually a sidekick for a superhero!" Spud replied.

"Really, which one?" Stacy squealed.

"Um well..." before Spud could say anything, the Ultimate Experiment returned and roared at them. "We'll take later!" Spud said as he grabbed Stacy's hand and ran. The Ultimate Experiment was about to give chase when some policemen came and fired on the creature. While it would have preferred to go after the kid with the bow and energy arrows; its orders were to neutralize the city's defenses.

"I think we are safe now," Spud huffed and seeing that they weren't being chased.

"Now what will we do?" Stacy asked.

"Hey potato boy," a gloomy goth voice greeted. Startling the pair. Spud and Stacy turned around to see two girls obviously twins, but one was perky and cheerful, while the other was gloomy.

"Who?" Spud thought for a minute before recognizing them. "Hey the Oracle twins...oh no, you only come when there's trouble."

"Yes, we just came to tell you that you have to go to Mt. Everest where you will fight a life and death battle for the fate of the planet. Which you might not survive from. Yay!" Sara cheered.

"Okay so what's the good news?" Spud asked Kara.

"Ugh, your girlfriend here is going to be very important in the magical world. Whoop-dee-doo." Kara said pointing to Stacy. "And she's allergic to your hat. That's why she's always queasy around you."

"Really that's ridiculous," Stacy laughed. Kara simply glared at her before pulling Spud's hat off and pushing Stacy into his arms.

"Are you feeling queasy now?" Kara asked.

"No, I'm not," Stacy admitted after noticing that her stomach isn't turning the way it normally does when she's around Spud. Kara then held the hat in front of her, causing Stacy to want to vomit.

"Hooray, you two can be a real couple now. You know if we survive that is." Kara said in a monotone as she tosses the hat aside. Which is the closes you get to hearing her be happy.

"But that's my favorite hat!" Spud cried as he picked his hat up.

"It's either the hat or the girl. You pick." Kara snickered.

"Anyways before you forget, you better hurry to Mt. Everest or else the world is doomed!" Sara smiled. With that the Oracle twins ran off.

"What's their deal?" Stacy asked.

"Oh well those two can see into the future," Spud explained. "Sara can only see bad things and Kara can only see good things. But how do I get to Mt. Everest?" Spud pondered.

"Wait Spud, what's with this magical world they were talking about? And what's with that spear thing? And which superhero are you the sidekick to?" Stacy asked.

"Okay this is a magic spear that is used by the Huntsclan to...that's it!" Spud realized. Grabbing Stacy arm he dragged her to Lao Shi's shop.

"What are we doing here? The store is closed!" Stacy pointed out as Spud pulled out his spare key entered the store. He'd figured that Gramps would be absent with the city being attacked my monsters, but he hoped that at least Fu Dog would still be here. Sure enough, talking on his phone with his bookies, the old animal guardian.

"Fu Dog I need to use the Hunter's transporter!" Spud said to Fu Dog. Seeing as how he had company, Fu Dog did not say anything and simply barked.

"Um Spud that's just a dog," Stacy said. "An old, smelly, and ugly mutt," Stacy gagged.

"Hey I think I look pretty good for a 600 year old Shar Pei!" Fu Dog yelled.

"He can talk!" Stacy gasp.

"Yeah yeah I can talk, and I can erase you mind too. If you actually have one that is!" Fu Dog snapped.

"Better not, the Oracle twins say that my girlfriend here is going to be important to the magical world." Spud inform him.

"Important? Her? You're kidding right?" Fu Dog stammering in disbelief.

"We can talk about this later. I need to use the transporter to get to Mt. Everest." Spud said.

"It's down in the basement," Fu Dog informed him. "No seriously, they said that about her?" Fu Dog pointing to Stacy.

Down in the basement, Spud did his computer thing and activated the teleporter to send him directly to the Hunter's base about mile from Mt. Everest. "Well if I don't make it, I just want to say I'm sorry that my hat made you sick all this time." Spud said apologetically.

"And I'm sorry that I wasn't a better girlfriend," Stacy apologized as well.

"Wait you two were dating? When did this happen?" Fu Dog gasped. So many new surprises kept popping up today.

"Well I'm off to save the world!" Spud said as he activated the teleporter and vanish in a flash of light.

"So do you want some Jasmine tea?" Fu Dog offered feeling awkward being alone with her.

"I'd prefer Green Tea," Stacy said still unable to wrap her head around the fact that she's talking to a dog.

* * *

-Retroville-

"Goddard plasma cannons!" ordered Jimmy Neutron (a.k.a. Orange boy). "Really we're going with that nickname," Jimmy gripped. Getting back on subject, his robotic dog bark in amusement as two cannons came out of its back and started firing on one of the three monsters attacking Retroville. Unfortunately even on its most powerful setting, Goddard's attacks were having little effect on the monsters.

"Alright Neutron what did you do now?" Cindy demanded as she narrowly avoided getting by a monster with a chainsaw for an arm.

"This isn't my fault!" Jimmy insisted. "But come on we need to get back to the lab!" Jimmy instructed grabbing Cindy's hand and ran. While Cindy hates being dragged around, she did enjoy holding his hand. At his clubhouse, which is the secret entrance to his lab he found his friend Carl and Cindy's friend Libby waiting for them.

"It's about time you two love birds showed up," Libby said cynically. "What were you two doing? Stopping for a ice cream float with the city is being torn apart!"

"No time for that!" Jimmy gripped only to blush after realizing that he's still holding on to Cindy's hand. Pulling out one of his hair and holding it in front of the scanner, the welcomed mat of his clubhouse then opened up and the four kids fell down the trapdoor.

"So what crazy and unnecessary invention went wrong this time?" Libby asked.

"Why does everyone think this is my fault?" Jimmy asked.

"Um you do have a history of this sort of thing," Carl teased. Jimmy glared at him with an icy stare. "But this is why we all love you!" Carl added.

"Never mind!" Jimmy brushed off as he jumped on his chair. "These creatures seem to be artificially created, and not by me!" he stressed. "Luckily I noticed that they had these transmitters on them and if I could isolate the frequency...got it!" he cheered. "Mt. Everest," Jimmy said ominously.

"I don't get it," Carl said scratching his head.

"It means that whoever is controlling those things are doing it from Mt. Everest you dolt!" Cindy explained.

"I new that I was just testing you!" Carl said.

"So when are we going to save the day?" Cindy asked.

"We are not," Jimmy said. "I'm going alone."

"What? No way!" his friends argued.

"Look someone is going to have to stay and protect Retroville," Jimmy pointed out.

"Great but how are we suppose to stop that?" Libby asked pointing to the monsters on the screen, ripping apart the military's machines as if they were made of paper.

"With these," Jimmy said revealing several small pouches with their names on it.

"Are those..."

"Yes, the N-men packets," Jimmy confirmed.

"I thought you said they were dangerous," Cindy reminded him.

"So I can't help myself, sue me!" Jimmy griped. "Anyway these will only give you your powers for only a few hours please don't mess around." Jimmy pleaded as he gave them their respective pouches, but leaving his own in the vault. Something that Cindy noticed rather quickly.

"But how are you going to get to Mt. Everest? Those things shot down your rocket." Libby pointed out.

"And your hover car," Carl added.

"And that alien car." Cindy jumped in

"Yes but I have this new one," Jimmy showing off a larger rocket.

"Whoa, why did you make this one?" Carl asked.

"This one is to go after Sheen," Jimmy said. The room became silent, as they looked over at Sheen's memorial and paid their respects to their lost friend. "It's not ready for space travel yet, but it should be good enough to get me to Mt. Everest." Jimmy assured them.

"Alright Jimmy, I'm trusting you to do this by yourself." Cindy said as she gave him a hug, causing him to blush. As she hugged him she slipped her N-men pouch in his pocket. "Just don't go dying on me."

"Uh, so Cindy when this is over do you want to you know um go out..." Jimmy stuttered.

"I know people say that the day you ask me out is a sign of the apocalypse," Cindy joked. "But did you really have to wait for the end of the world to ask me out!"

"Well no, but I always assumed that we'd have a lifetime together." Jimmy confessed. Cindy blushed and the two leaned closer together and were about to kiss when...

"Hey Juliet, how about letting Romeo go save the world so you can do on that date?" Libby interrupted.

"Oh right, you better go." Cindy agreed.

"Uh yeah," Jimmy stuttered as he climbed on his rocket. Goddard was about to climb in as well when Jimmy stopped him. "Sorry boy, but I need you to help protect the town." Jimmy instructed even though he was staring right at Cindy. Goddard barked reluctantly but walked over to Cindy's side figuring that's what his creator really meant. Jimmy waved goodbye to his friends one last time before launching. As the rocket flew into the sky, it did not go unnoticed by the other monsters. But before they could intercept, they were blocked by some invisible force field.

"Leaving the party so soon. I don't think so. Not until Invisible Sister has had a shot to show off her stuff!" Libby said holding the force field between Jimmy and the monsters. The monsters roared in angry as prepared to attack Libby, but before they reached her, a loud belch knocked them back.

"Let's hear it for the Vibrating Burp Boy!" Carl cheered "Speaking of which," Carl ran super fast to the Candy Bar to use the bathroom and to grab himself some more purple flurp to help him belch even more!

"Carl you took Sheen's powers as well!" Libby yelled after Carl return about 2 seconds later.

"Well yeah, it's not like he's going to be using it." Carl argued.

"But that's no fair, you got two powers now!" Libby complained.

"Talk to the hand," Carl mocked putting his hand right in front of her face.

"Oh I'll give you a hand alright!" Libby threatened making a fist.

"Enough you two!" Cindy scolded landing right in between them. "In case you forgot we still have a monster problem." Her two friends looked at her in shock before breaking out in laughter. "What?"

"You, you look like an Oompa-Loompa!" Libby laughed pointing at Cindy's green hair and orange face.

"Well it's not like I had another option." Cindy glared at Carl.

"Yeah but you could have at least wore some clothes that complements you new skin tone." Carl teased.

"Or better yet a paper bag!" Libby laughed.

"What wrong with you guys!" Cindy cried.

"Girl look," Libby said in a serious tone. "Orange Boy's powers only work if you are angry. So unless you blow your top, you're not going to be much use here." Libby pointed out.

"Oh but it's just that how can I get mad now, when all I can think about is that Jimmy has finally asked me out?" Cindy swooned.

"Well unless you beat those guys, you will never go on that date." Libby reminded her.

"They're keeping me from my date!" Cindy roared transforming into a giant hulk girl. "CINDY SMASH!" she roared as she charged at the Ultimate Experiments.

"Whoa, all I can say is that Jimmy better take her someplace nice once this is over. Assuming there's still a Retroville still standing." Libby said shaking her head at all the destruction she was witnessing.

"Tell me about it sister," Carl agreed.

* * *

-Tremorton-

"Look out Sheldon!" Jenny screamed as she pushed her friend out of the way of an incoming blast.

"Jenny I could have avoided that on my own." complained Sheldon Lee (a.k.a. the former Silver Shell). "Don't remind me," Sheldon complained. Ever since finding out that Sheldon is the Silver Shell, Jenny has been extremely overprotective of him, due to her feeling guilty about getting him trapped in space again. Now she won't even let him walk down the street without first making sure that there are no trip hazards on the sidewalk. While Sheldon was at first happy that she's finally paying attention to him. Her mothering him was not the type of relationship he was hoping for. To make matters worse, she even sold his Silver Shell armor to Skyway patrol so that he'd never would have to put himself in danger again. "Jenny please, I can handle myself. I am a card carrying superhero after all." Sheldon bragged.

"Not anymore!" Jenny stressed. "Now you go home and leave these monsters to the professionals." Jenny ordered as she flew up to join the Skyway Shells, the name Skyway Patrol is calling the mass produced Sliver Shell suits.

"That should be me up there fighting along side my Jenny," Sheldon swoon as he said her name. "But nooooo! I'm here because super heroing is too dangerous for me! I've been doing fine for how long now!" Sheldon yelled in anger as he stomped back into his house. "I'll show her, I'll show everyone that I'm not just a nerd inside a homemade battle suit!" Reaching under his bed, Sheldon pulled out his secret box. He may not have the Silver Shell suit, but he does have other toys. Namely all the secret agent gadgets he received when he worked for that bogus spy agency. Including but not limited to; laser toothbrush, jet shoes, camouflage suit, and pen grapple hook. He also had a laptop which gave him access to their spy network which allowed him to intercept top secret communications. "Let's see these are the places where and when the monsters were first sighted," Sheldon said placing pins and times on the map. "So triangulating their point of origin, it would be Mt. Everest!" Sheldon concluded. "I need to tell Jenny!" Sheldon was about to call when he had a different idea. "No, I'll handle this myself," he decided on as he grabbed all his spy gear and ran into the garage. Since the garage is kind of like his own personal workspace; no one, not even his parents, go there. A perfect place for him to hide the agency's spy car that he 'borrowed'. Putting on his fake moustache to hide his identity, Sheldon drove off. After making sure that neither Jenny or the monsters were following him, Sheldon transformed the care into a supersonic stealth jet. "I'll show Jenny that I'm not a baby!" Sheldon swore, sucking on a baby bottle filled with a protein shake so that he didn't spill the contents while he's flying.

* * *

-Porkbelly-

"Alrighty you monsters, let's see how you like a taste of my Power Poots!" Johnny X screamed as he pointed his butt at the monsters destroying his town, and letting out a huge stream of fire. One of the monsters simply raised its arm made of ice and froze the flame before it even reached them.

"I don't think it likes the taste," Dukey joked.

"No time for that, run dog!" Johnny screamed.

The two heroes hurried back to their house and straight to the secret lab of Susan and Mary Test (a.k.a. Psycho Sisters) "Hey were not that crazy, just curious," Susan argued. "Yeah there's a huge difference," Mary defended.

"Johnny need more mutant powers! Or maybe better weapons!" Johnny pleaded as he rummaged through the lab looking for something he could use.

"Well against my better judgement," Susan opened a vault labeled 'Forbidden Door' Johnny welcome.

"How come I never noticed that before?" Johnny wondered.

"Reverse Psychology, since it says Johnny welcome, you have no interest in it." Mary explained.

"Clever," Johnny applauded. "So what's in it?"

"All of our inventions that were deemed too dangerous to test, even by you." Susan said opening up the vault door to reveal a bunch of guns, battle suits, and vehicles. Johnny squealed with delight as he grabbed the biggest guns he could find and rushed off to face the Ultimate Experiments again. As he and Dukey flew off, their computers started blinking. "What's that?" Susan wondered.

"There seems to be an unknown energy reading coming from Mt. Everest." Mary reported. "Also it seems to the the same energy that's emanating from the monsters."

"Maybe we should have Johnny check it out?" Susan suggested.

"HEY THAT SHOULD HAVE WORKED! AHHH! HELP ME DOG!" they heard Johnny scream.

"I think he's a little busy," Mary cringed.

"Oh Susan!" Bling Bling called out as he flew up to their window in his diamond crusted battle suit. "Remember how you said you would go out on a date with me if the world was coming to an end? Well looks like the world is ending now." Bling Bling said making kissy noises.

"Ugh, Eugene," Susan gagged.

"It's Bling Bling Boy," Bling Bling corrected. "So will you go out with me, you know before we all die?"

"STOP IT THAT'S NOT HELPING THAT HURTING!" they all heard Johnny screaming.

"Tell you what, if you help save Johnny, then maybe I'll think about considering not rejecting you." Susan promised.

"I know that you're just going to flat out reject me after all is said and done, but I'm in hopeful denial! Plus I was going to save Johnny anyways. I'm coming Johnny!" Bling Bling yelled as he rocketed off to where Johnny was.

After he left, Susan and Mary grabbed their backpacks and entered their emergency escape pod. "And you said this escape pod to Mt. Everest was a stupid idea," Susan mocked.

"It is, but also convenient," Mary replied dryly as the pod launched towards Mt. Everest.

* * *

-Middleton-

"Come on is that all you got!" Shego screamed as she fired her green energy blast at the Ultimate Experiments.

"What did you do Drew!?" James Possible demanded out of his old college pal.

"I had nothing to do with this, we were just on our way to acquire parts for my latest take over the world scheme when these monsters shot us down here!" Dr. Drakken insisted.

"If it's not you then who?" James wondered.

"Um say is your daughter around? Because we can really use her right about now! Heck I'll even take the buffoon, what's his name!" Drakken begged.

"I guess you didn't hear, but she and RON are overseas in college." James informed him.

"Typical, she's never around when I actually need her," Drakken griped.

"Kim might not be here." "But we are." whispered Jim and Tim Possible (a.k.a. Tweebs). "Hey only Kim can call us that!" the tweebs objected. Using their own version of the kimmunicator, naturally called the jimmunicator and the timmunicator even though they are all the same thing, the took scans of the monsters at a safe distance. "Anything Wade?" Tim asked.

"Actually yes, all the monsters have this rare fungus on them which is only found on Mt. Everest." Wade informed them.

"Then you better tell Kim," Jim said.

"And Ron too," Tim added.

"I would, but the two of them have their hands full fighting monsters other there." Wade showed them a video of Kim and Ron at college, wearing their battle suits and still just barely holding their own against the monsters. I don't know if they'll be able to go off like this."

"To Mt. Everest then," Jim said. "Hicka-bicka-boo."

"Hooo-Sha." Tim responded.

"Wait, how are you going to get to Mt. Everest? All the airlines are shut down because of this attack. And even I can't work miracles." Wade said.

"No problem," Jim replied. "You see when Ron left for college, he not only left us his mad dog costume."

"He also left us his scooter as well," Tim finished. "And with the new rockets that we borrowed from dad's office, we'll get there in no time." the tweebs quickly installed the rockets on to Ron's scooter and rocketed off.

* * *

-The City-

Dib Membrane (a.k.a. Freakishly Large Head) "My head is not that big!" Dib screamed. "And besides, that's a description, not a name!" he argued. (Fine, Dib: a.k.a. Agent Mothman) "That's better," Dib said as he ran around the streets filming the destruction caused by the Ultimate Experiments. "I warned you! I warned you that the aliens were coming!" Dib screamed not that anyone was listening to him. Just then one of the creatures landed right in front of him as was about to blast him, when someone blasted the monster first! Dib turn around to see his savior only to find his greatest enemy. "Zim," Dib spat.

"Dib," Zim returning the sentiment.

"I have to say Zim this latest plot of yours is quite impressive, but make no mistake I will stop you." Dib swore.

"But you just made a big mistake," Zim shot back. "This is not my doing. In fact, no alien has planned this. This is the work of evil rich humans. They are at some place called mountain Ever-ice."

"Evil and rich, that's a given. But why are you telling me this?" Dib asked.

"And while I do not care for your insignificant species. I cannot allow anyone else but the mighty Irkin Empire to conquer this planet!" Zim said with a salute.

"I see what you are planning. You're trying to lure me away so that you can"

"You are running out of time Dib!" Zim interrupted. "If I wanted to trick you I wouldn't have told so you directly. I would have used one of my ingenious plans to fool you!" Zim pointed out. Dib had to give him that. As much as he hates to admit it, Zim has deceived him in the past, so he wouldn't try something so obvious like this.

"Alright say I believe you, you can't expect me to just leave with these monsters here?" Dib said.

Zim pulled out a large bazooka and fired on the Ultimate Experiment that was sneaking behind Dib. "You go deal with the master minds. I'll hold these creatures off. Now hurry to Ever-ice!" Zim said.

"Fine but if this is a trick, I will destroy you." Dib threatened.

"I doubt it," Zim shot back. He then shot at another experiment.

Dib ran home as fast as he could. Sitting on the couch was his sister Gaz playing her game slave 3. "Gaz we've got a chance to go and save the world!" he said excitedly.

"Why, what has the world ever done for me." Gaz said not taking her eyes off her game.

"But Gaz..." Dib didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as one of the Experiments came barging into their house. Then using it's eye beams, it started cutting things inside the house in half, including Gaz's game slave!

"Oh no you did not just do that!" Gaz hissed as this dark aura started seeping out of every pore in her body. Now the Experiments were created to have no fear, but being engulfed by Gaz's overwhelming dark presents, the Experiment began to cower.

"Well I can see you are busy so I'll just be going now," Dib gulped as he ran out to the garage where he's keeping Tak's old ship now dubbed the Dibship. Dib wasted no time turning the engines on and flying out of there. **"DDDDIIIIIIBBBB!" **he heard his sister screaming, and he knew that this was the one place in the world he didn't want to be in right now.

"Welcome where would you like to go?" the Dibship's computer asked.

"Set a course for Mt. Everest. I'm sure that's what Zim was talking about." Dib figured, but trying not to think about his sister and focus on these rich evil guys that Zim was warning him about.

"Course set, we will be there in 30 clicks," the computer informed him.

* * *

-Huber-

"Come you freaks come and get me!" yelled Dexter Gutierrez (a.k.a. boy genius. A/N: I'm only using this nickname because I don't know if he has any.) "I'm fine with this alias," Dexter said. "Alright you monsters, you are no match for the Dextertron 3000!" Dexter declared riding his latest giant robot. The Ultimate Experiments however prove to be more than a match for Dexter's robot as they soon have him nearly beaten down.

"Dexter, Dexter! I want to play too!" Dee Dee called out riding her own giant robot.

"Dee Dee don't! These things are dangerous!" Dexter warned, but as always, Dee Dee ignored him and pranced around the monsters. Due to her erratic movements, the Ultimate Experiments had a hard time keeping up with her and couldn't get a single hit in. While Dexter is annoyed that his sister is doing better then him, he is grateful that she bought him time to reboot his robot.

"Okay now let's get this done!" Dexter decreed. But before he could rejoin the battle a large heart shaped portal opened up in his cockpit and large Rainbow Dragon stepped through. "Koosy, I'm a little busy right now! Come back later when the world is not in danger!" Dexter said trying to push Koosy out of his cockpit.

"Actually that is why I am here," Koosy said.

"These creatures are creating an imbalance in Koosland. Peepers told me to tell you that you have to stop it at its source at Everset Mountain!" Koosy said with lightning effects.

"Everset? What is that?" Dexter demanded.

Koosy looked at his notes written on his hand. "Oh I mean Mt. Everest!" he said dramatically with lighting effects again. "You know it doesn't sound as cool the second time." he commented.

"You expect me to drop everything and go to Mt. Everest because some imaginary friend tell me to? Hah yeah right." Dexter scoffed.

"Actually Dexter, I'm detecting an unusual energy reading coming from the creatures that is originating from Mt. Everest." his computer informed him.

"Now that warrants checking out," Dexter said.

"But Dexter what about Dee Dee?" the computer asked. "Surely you are not just going to leave her to fight these monsters on her own."

"Why not? Looks to me like she's got everything under control to me." Dexter said pointing to the Dee Dee bot still evading the monsters. Dexter tried to activate the rockets on his robot, but they were still damaged from the fight. Leaving him with one option. "Alright I'm going, but don't touch any of my stuff!" Dexter instructed as activated the ejection seat which launched his mini plane out of the back of his robot. Still inside the Dexter bot Koosy stood nervously, trying to avoid the temptation pressing all the buttons. Just then he heard Dee Dee's voice crying in pain.

"Owie, owie you big meanies!" Dee Dee cried as the Ultimate Experiments were now hitting her bot.

"Oh no Dee Dee, I'll save you!" Koosy announced as he ran up to the controls.

"Wait, Dexter said not to touch his stuff," the computer reminded him.

"Yes but Dee Dee is in danger. Dexter would have wanted us to protect her." Koosy said with determination.

"Agreed," the computer said as it reactivated all of the Dextertron systems.

* * *

_With the world's heroes preoccupied fighting the Ultimate Experiments on the front, the fate of the world now depends on these 9 nerds who are speeding towards the enemy stronghold. Will they be strong enough to survive the challenges? Can they defeat the enemies that not even the world's greatest have been able to beat? Most importantly can they keep their egos in check long enough to work together as a team? (Yeah I don't think so either.) _


	2. It's Really Good TV

Inside Mt. Everest secret lair, the evil master minds behind the production and deployment of the Ultimate Experiments across the globe, sat down at a large table for a debriefing. The members include Senor Senior Sr, his son Senor Senior Jr, Vlad Masters, Eli Pandarus, Armando Guitierrez, the alien Gantu, and Vendetta. "So Capt. Gantu report, how is our plans progressing?" Guitierrez asked.

"Well, as you can see here on the monitors our forces have already been deployed to 63% of the planet. We've had some difficulty with powerhouses like Shezow and Major Glory, but I have already sent additional troops to help deal with them. So other than a few set backs, we are right on schedule." Gantu reported.

"Wonderful, I knew there was a reason why we made you our leading General." Vlad applauded. "But why have you not made any move against Hawaii? I would think considering you're history with that place, it would have been the first place you would attack."

"Hawaii is a very dangerous target. Not only is it home to over 600 abominations, there is also that idiot scientist Jumba, who may or may not have figured out a way to neutralize the Ultimate Experiments." Reminding them all that he did have a chance to study their data before destroying Ultimate Experiment X and the Hawaiian lair. "So I recommend that we attack with no less that 100 of our most powerful Experiments." Gantu advised.

"100! That's a bit much. If you ask me, I think our friend here is afraid." Guitierrez mocked while making chicken noises.

"A true leader never let's his emotion get in the way of his duty!" Gantu said sternly. "And I believe it is better to take precaution rather than underestimating your foes, especially when dealing with 626 and all of his cousins!"

"Now, now my friends, Gantu here is our military strategist. What say we heed his advise." Sr. suggested. "Miss Vendetta, how long will it take you to make 100 more of your fiends?"

Vendetta who has been quiet all this time straighten up from her chair. "Depends on what kind you want. If you want me to make standard fiends, I can have them ready by the end of the week. But if you want me to give them special powers, it could take me till the end of the month. Speaking of which, do you have any more of those, what you call them? Villains' notes?" Vendetta asked.

"Villains' Tome pages," they corrected her.

"Oh yes, we've managed to locate 5 more pages, which brings our total amount to over 358," Vlad said proudly.

"Well Capt. Gantu, what kind of troops will you require for Hawaii?" the council asked.

"Considering how every trog in that island have different abilities, I'd say I would need specialized Experiments." Gantu answered.

"Well I believe that standard monstrosities will be more than enough!" Pandarus objected. "I think our military strategist is just trying to milk us for all we're worth!"

"With all due respect sir, but you have no idea of what you are dealing with!" Gantu argued. The stare off contest between the two was called short as the alarms suddenly went off!

"What is going on?" the council demanded.

"It would appear that the world's military is bearing down on us!" Gantu reported showing the radar screen indicating several hundred aircrafts heading towards their location from different directions.

"How did they find us?" Sr. pondered.

"Does it matter? We have to deal with this mess!" Guitierrez argued.

"Well then Captain, I suggest you do your job and repel the invaders!" Pandarus challenged. Gantu snorted as he gave the order to intercept and destroy. Sending out 3 Ultimate Experiments to deal with the military. Needless to say that even the most advanced jet fighter are no match for the Ultimate Experiments and were soon dropping like flies. After only 30 seconds a general retreat was called and the military quickly pulled back.

"Well that didn't take much, and you said you would need 100 Specialized Experiments." Pandarus said using this victory as proof that Gantu is exaggerating.

"Something is wrong. It was too easy." Gantu muttered ignoring Pandarus. "Gamma squad, head to sector 5 and report." Gantu ordered. A different group of 4 Experiments exited the lair and headed off to where Gantu instructed, and just as he expected they discovered some ground troops trying to sneak their way to their mountain lair.

"Impressive Capt. Gantu, but how did you know that they were there?" Guitierrez asked.

"The way the planes retreated was all wrong, they pulled back too quickly." Gantu explained. "That meant that they were most likely a diversion. After I realized that it was a simple matter of studying the terrain to determine the best possible route to send in an infiltration unit."

"Well done," Pandarus applauded. "I may have had my doubts about your skills, but after seeing this, I may just trust your instincts on such matters and allow you your 100 special Experiments for Hawaii."

"Um, excuse me but it would seem that Gantu missed a couple," Jr. said pointing to seven blinks on the radar.

* * *

Meanwhile a few miles away from Mt. Everest, Sheldon was speeding his way on his stealth spy car when he spotted a strange craft flying just ahead of him. Strange and familiar. "I know that design from somewhere, but where and when." Sheldon smacking his head. "Oh no! That's an Irken ship!" Sheldon recalling seeing that design during his 90 year journey in space. "Those guys are just as bad if not worst than the Cluster!" Sheldon remembering the atrocities that he's heard the Irkens were doing during their Operation Impending Doom II. "I've got to destroy them now!" he decided as he locked his weapons on the alien craft.

On the Dibship, Dib was focusing on trying to find the best way to sneak into Mt. Everest when his ship shook violently! "What happened?" Dib demanded.

"It appears we are attack by that weird spy car. Preparing counter measures." Dibship reported as it started shooting back.

"What? NO!" Dip gasped as he looked out the window to see a flying spy car shooting at him. "Stop firing! We have to contact them and let them know we are not the enemy!" Dip panicked. The Dibship complied and ceased firing.

"Unfortunately , out transmitter was damaged in that last attack," Dibship reported as more explosions occurred.

"Man, what else can go wrong?" Dib groaned.

Just then a few feet away Jimmy Neutron has just arrived on scene to see the two craft engaged in an aerial dogfight. "Hey what is going on over there?" Jimmy wondered. "This is Jimmy Neutron, please identify yourself," Jimmy transmitted.

"Ummm..." Sheldon didn't want to use his real name, so he used the first alias that popped into his head. "This is Agent Baron von Fashionista the third," Sheldon cringed. He hated being reminded how he used to work for a robot hating organization. "And I could use your assistance in taking down this alien invader!" Sheldon requested.

"Alien invader?" Jimmy pondered as he ran a scan of the Dibship in order try and identify it. "Leapin' Leptons! That's an Irken ship!" his computer confirmed. During his exploration of space, he has heard about the Irkens conquering other planets and have been preparing for the day they should come to Earth. "Agent Baron, I will give you all the assist you need!" Jimmy promised as he started firing on the Dibship as well.

"Ah come on!" Dib whined. While his transmitter was damaged, his receiver was working just fine, so he heard the other two saying that they were going to gang up on him.

"New hostile threat detected, situation critical, preparing counter measures!" the Dibship reported.

"What no! They'll think we're the bad guy!" Dib trying to stop his ship from shooting back, but it was too late. The Dibship already fired two proton torpedoes at the others knocking them out of the sky. Unfortunately, the Dibship also sustained too much damage and now crashing as well.

* * *

In another part of the Himalayas, Dexter was speeding his way to Mt. Everest when he spotted a strange object flying directly in front of him. "What is that?" Dexter wondered. "Compute give me a full analysis of that object."

"Object appears to be some type of escape pod. Trajectory shows that it is heading for Mt. Everest." the computer reported.

"Any life signs?" Dexter asked.

"Two life signs detected, both female." the computer reported.

"Poor fools they probably thought that Mt. Everest would be safe from the monsters." Dexter figured. "I've got to rescue them!" With that Dexter fired his tractor beam and anchored the escape pod.

"What was that!?" the test sisters wondered after the pod jerked like it hit something.

"According to this, someone has got us in some kind of tractor beam!" Mary read off the computer.

"Hey whoever or whatever is holding us here you better let us go!" Susan demanded.

"No worries ladies, you are safe. I am here to rescue you." Dexter replied.

"Safe? Just who the heck do you think you are?" Susan demanded.

"I am Dexter, boy genius, and I just saved you from flying into a mountain full of monsters. No need to thank me." Dexter said with prideful modesty. "I just be dropping you off at a nearby town or something where you can be safe."

"Safe! Listen here you little" Susan started saying before Mary placed her hand over her sister's mouth to prevent her from saying something uncalled for.

"What my sister is trying to say is that we need to get to Mt. Everest. The fate of the world depends on it!" Mary insisted.

"Yeah right, what can two little girls like you can do." Dexter laughed.

"Oh he's so asking for this," Susan said sinisterly as she activated one of the pod's defenses, sending a jolt up the tractor beam, electrifying Dexter's plane along with Dexter himself.

"Ahhhh! You'll pay for that!" Dexter swore. While he may not like hurting girls, not even his sister Dee Dee, he's not above doing it. Pressing his own electrical surge button, he sent his own voltage their way.

"Ahhh!" the Test sisters screamed as they got electrocuted.

"Oh he's going to pay for that!" Susan swore as she upped the voltage. Soon both Dexter and the Test sisters were engaged in a zapping war, which soon shorted out both crafts sending them both crashing down!

* * *

In another part, Jim and Tim were still rocketed on Ron's old modified scooter. "We're making good time," Tim reported. "We should be at the mountain in...Ahhhhh!" the boys screamed as the scooter fell from the skies.

* * *

-Meanwhile back in the evil lair-

"Hum, six of the aircraft seemed to have vanished," Gantu reported.

"How is that possible?" Sr. asked.

"Lots of reasons; they could have been shot down, they might have stealth capabilities, etc. Still I should send a scouting party to check them out." Gantu suggested. "Better to err on the side of caution I'd always say."

"You do that, but I want to see what the deal is with the seventh one." Vendetta said pointing to the seventh blimp that just landed several miles away.

"But my army?" Gantu whined.

"Quit your belly aching, I just want to stretch out my legs before I make your new fiends." Vendetta said as she got up. "Come Hamster!" she ordered as she walked out.

"We can't just let her go!" Gantu pleaded the others.

"Oh just let her indulge herself," Sr. advised. Gantu grunted in disapproval, but agreed to let her go.

* * *

Back with the Possible brothers. "What just happened?" Jim demanded.

"Ugh, the fuel ran out!" Tim said after examining the rockets. "Man they get terrible mileage, I guess this is why dad put them in the reject pile."

"So now what do we do?" Jim asked seeing as how they are in the middle of nowhere with no ride, no survival gear, and probably surrounded by monsters that want to eat them. The two boys were just about to lose hope when this blinding light came out of nowhere and this boy with a spear appeared.

"Aw man, missed it by that much. I knew Fu Dog wasn't maintaining the teleporters!" Spud griped.

"GET HIM!" the Tweebs screamed as they tackled Spud to the ground.

"Who are you?" Jim demanded.

"And how did you just appear out of thin air?" Tim added.

"Okay! Okay! Uncle! Uncle!" Spud pleaded. "My name is Spud and I'm a superhero, well not really, I'm technically a sidekick, well that not right either since my friend is not a superhero, but I still fight bad guys and what not. So who are you?" Spud asked.

"I am Jim Possible and this is my brother Tim," Jim introduced.

"Possible? Are you related to Kim Possible? She's actually a good friend of mine." Spud said.

"Yeah right," the Tweebs retorted. After all everyone says they're friends with their world famous sister.

"It's true," Spud insisted. "I was with her when the heroes all got abducted, and when her friend Ron became the new Star Rocky sidekick!" Spud started playing an air guitar. At this point the Tweebs were starting to believe that he might be telling the truth. Since most people don't really care about sidekicks, so barely anyone knows about the Sidekicks' Journey, let alone the fact about Star Rocky. They only knew about it because Ron bragged to them about it.

"Okay say that we believe you," Tim started saying

"What is the plan?" Jim asked.

Spud twirled his spear around and it became a laptop computer. "Good news, according to this, the Huntsclan base is just about a mile from here. We'll be able to find shelter and supplies there." Spud informed them.

"Lead the way," the Tweebs said.

*DING*DING*DING*DING* A bell rang as a Mickey Mouse icon scrolled across the sky.

"Did you hear a dinging sound?" Spud asked.

"Never mind that," Jim started saying.

"What is that?" Tim finished, pointing to the Mickey Mouse icon now hovering right above them.

* * *

Over to the Test Sisters and Dexter standing in front of their downed crafts. "Ugh, look at what you've done! You stupid girls!" Dexter complained as he started rummaging through the wreckage trying to find anything that might be useful.

"Stupid! Why you!" Susan screamed in frustration, wanting to strangle the arrogant little boy. Luckily Mary was level headed enough to hold her sister back. Even though she also didn't appreciate Dexter's insults either.

"Whoa there," Mary said getting between her sister and Dexter. "Look kid"

"Dexter, my name is Dexter, boy genius." Dexter introducing himself while examining some parts.

"Someone is full of himself," Susan snorted causing Mary to elbow her.

"Well I'm Mary Test and this is my twin sister Susan," Mary introduced.

*DING*DING*DING*DING* A bell rang as the CN logo appeared on top of the wreckage Dexter was going through.

"Hey get this thing out of the way, I'm working here!" Dexter yelled kicking the logo away.

"Look, I don't know what your deal is but we needed to get to Mt. Everest in order to save the world!" Susan stressed.

"You? Save the world!" Dexter laughed. "As if little girls can do anything right!"

"This guy is really getting on my last nerve!" Susan said grinding her teeth.

"I know but look at his tech," Mary whispered. "Some of it is even more advanced that some of our inventions. This kid is no ordinary nerd."

"Well how do we know that he actually made this stuff?" Susan argued. Her pride won't allow her to believe that there may actually be someone out there smarter than them. Especially someone like Dexter.

"We don't but it might not be a bad idea to stay with him for awhile," Mary suggested. Susan groaned in frustration, but she had to admit her sister had a point. There is safety in numbers after all.

* * *

Over at Jimmy, Sheldon, and Dib's side.

"WELL THANKS A LOT!" Dib yelled in anger at Sheldon and Jimmy. "Thanks to you two, not only have you two shot me down, but now we may have doomed the entire planet Earth!"

"Well in our defense, you were in an Irken ship." Jimmy pointed out.

"Yeah, what are you doing with it anyways?" Sheldon demanded.

"I've been protecting the planet from the Irken's invasion, and WAIT! You guys know about them?" Dib gasped.

"Yeah, I have intergalactic cable so I've been keeping up to date about Operation Impending Doom II." Jimmy said.

"And I heard about them when I was stranded up in space," Sheldon groaned not wanting to be reminded about that ordeal either.

"This is incredible!" Dib cheered. "You can help me stop their invasion!"

Jimmy and Sheldon looked at each other in confusion. "But the last I heard, the Massive is leading their fleet in the opposite direction of Earth and it doesn't look like they'll be heading here anytime soon." Jimmy said.

"Besides, Earth is under the protection of the Cluster. So it's unlikely that they will try to invade." Sheldon said.

"The Cluster? You mean that race of killer robots that tried to conquer Earth a few months ago?" Dib and Jimmy gasped.

"Yeah, there's been a change in their political structure. The new Queen Vega is a pacifist and a good friend of Jenny, I mean XJ-9." Sheldon explained.

Dib's jaw just dropped. After finally finding people who knew about the alien invasion, he though he'd finally have allies. But not only are they not interested in combating Zim, he learn that the invasion is probably not coming! "So what is Zim even doing here?" Dib wondered.

"Um we probably should get out of here, they may come looking for us!" Sheldon suggested looking up at the sky.

"I know a place where we can get shelter. It's not far and pretty isolated, so I don't think these monsters know of it." Jimmy said grabbing his backpack of supplies. "Are you coming?"

"Sure," Sheldon replied grabbing his stuff as well.

"I guess," Dib said reluctantly still bummed out by what he just learned.

*DING*DING*DING*DING* the bell rang as a small splat appeared. Not that the boys noticed as they began their hike.

* * *

A few miles away, two individuals standing in front of an army helicopter was carefully observing the children through a pair of binoculars and TV cameras. "Nine would be heroes, three teams. On their way to raid the enemy stronghold. Who will be the first to reach it; will it be Team Disney (Spud, Jim, and Tim), Team Toon (Dexter, Susan, and Mary), or Team Nick (Jimmy, Sheldon, and Dib). Who will survive to save the world, and who will be buried under the earth? Find out on the next time Total Drama Mt. Everest!"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Vendetta demanded.

"Oh, hi there. I am Chris McLean producer of very popular reality series Total Drama, and this is my associate Chef." Chris introducing himself and companion. "And I was wondering if you'd like to work out a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Vendetta asked.

"Well this set up you got here; hostile environment, an army of vicious monsters, and kids lining up to put their lives in danger in a foolish attempt at heroics." Chris chuckled evilly. "It's perfect for my next reality tv show. Just sign here, and I'll give you um, a good 3% of the revenues." Chris said handing her the contracts.

"Total Drama huh, yeah I watched a few episodes and do you know what was my favorite part?" Vendetta said as she tore the contract. "Hamster!" she ordered as Grudge handed Chris a small gift box.

"For me aw you shouldn't have," Chris smiled. As he opened the box a giant Tornado fiend came out.

"My favorite part of your show was the elimination." Vendetta chuckled evilly. "So this is my spin on it, I call it the Twist of Shame!" The Tornado fiend sucked Chris up and carried him off.

"We've so got to use this for next seasoooonnnn!" Chris screamed as he and the fiend disappeared over the horizon.

"Man I hate pompous producers and arrogant tv hosts! But most of all I hate reality TV!" Vendetta ranted before turning her attention to Chef. Chef gulped nervously as he tried to escape back to the helicopter, only to be blocked off you Grudge. "I heard you are a Chef, no?" Vendetta asked.

"Yes," Chef reluctantly confessed.

"Good, I could use more cooks to help feed my fiends," Vendetta chuckled. "Or feed to my fiends, whichever works." Chef could only cry as the oversized Hamster carried him back to Mt. Everest.


	3. Great Snow Chase

-TEAM DISNEY-

"Are we there yet?" the Tweebs asked for what seemed like the 1000 time.

"Not far now," Spud answered as he scouted around. "Hey have you noticed that weird mouse head thingy isn't following us anymore?" he commented how the Disney icon just vanished.

"That's a relief," Jim said after looking up to verify.

"Yeah that thing was really giving me the creeps," Tim shuttered.

The trio traveled for about another 15 minutes before the Tweebs would ask, "Are we there yet?" again.

"Look I'll tell you when we get there okay!" Spud yelled, causing the twins to shut up. Checking his map again Spud walked over to a rock wall.

"So are we there?" they asked again seeing as how Spud staring at the rock wall.

"Yes," Spud groaned as he opened a hidden cave.

"Whoa," the Tweebs gasped as they stared at all the tech and weapons inside. But the one thing they noticed was that the place was filthy. As if no one has been here for a long time. "So where is everybody? Are they coming back anytime soon?" they asked.

"Oh they don't exist anymore." Spud told them of how his friend Jake used the crystal skulls to erase the Huntsclan from existence.

"So you're saying that you guys used a magic wish to commit mass genocide?" Jim asked skeptically.

"And you're okay with that?" Tim added.

"Well when you put it that way it does sound kind of cruel and wrong," Spud admitted. "But they were really evil and planning to use that same wishing power wish the extinction of all magical creatures. So I don't really mind."

"Okay," the Tweebs said as they began rummaging through the leftover technology.

"Man what is this stuff made of?" Jim wondered feeling some of the metal on the weapons.

"It's even stronger than titanium!" Tim observed using the scan function of their personalized Jim/Timmunicators.

"It's unicorn horn, strongest substance on the planet." Spud said as he scouted around the lair for anything usable.

"Ew, gross!" the Tweebs gagged at the idea that they were touching animal parts. "Cool," they then said a second later giving in to their love of grossness.

* * *

-TEAM NICK-

Jimmy led Sheldon and Dib around the mountain range until they arrived in a lush green and warm oasis. "Whoa, where are we?" Dib asked admiring the warmth and landscape.

"Is this Shangri-la?" Sheldon asked in amazement.

"Not quite, this is Shangri-llama," Jimmy said.

"Shangri-llama?" the other two said in puzzlement. Jimmy walked over to four monks who were 'Chanting in unison'.

"Hey guys," Jimmy greeted.

"Hi," the monks all said at the same time.

"Can you tell me where the Grand Monk is?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh-huh," the monk replied in unison as they directed Jimmy and company to follow them.

"Do they have to do that, it's kind of creepy," Dib whispered to Jimmy.

"Hey, you need to respect their ways," Jimmy lectured. "But you are right it is creepy," he agreed. The monks led them to main temple where the Grand Monk was meeting with the other Monks.

"Ah, my friend it is good to see you again," the Grand Monk greeted with a bow.

"Likewise," Jimmy said as he and his companions bowed as well.

"But where is the chosen one?" the monks asked.

"He's, uh busy elsewhere at the moment," Jimmy said hesitantly. "But we came to ask you if you know anything about the evil coming from the mountain?"

"You mean the monsters attacking all over the world then yes we are aware," the monks said. "Thankfully they have not discovered our hidden sanctuary. Many of our bravest warriors including Yoo-Yee has gone to battle this threat, but none have returned." the monks said sadly.

"Well we'll find them, and well defeat this evil, that's a promise," Jimmy swore, with both Sheldon and Dib showing their resolve.

"Wonderful, I certain that as friends of the chosen one will succeed if saving us from this tragedy," the Grand Monk preached. "But before you go you must rest and prepare yourselves for your journey."

"Yes well we also need our vehicles as well. They crashed about a mile away from here." Jimmy informed them showing a holographic map of the location on his wristwatch.

"I will send some people to retrieve them immediately," The Grand Monk assured them as other monks then led the trio to the dining hall for some diner and had some rooms prepared for them as well.

* * *

-TEAM TOON-

Dexter, Susan and Mary were still at the crash site trying to repair their downed crafts. "Stupid girls, I try to help them and they shoot me out of the sky!" Dexter rambled on and on as he work fervently to get his plane working.

"I still think we should work with him," Mary suggested after activating their portable lab from the escape capsule.

"We don't need him!" Susan insisted as started working on some device.

"Maybe not, but we should at least try to be civil. You know share some of our supplies. I don't think he's had anything to eat since we crashed here." Mary said.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me if he snaps your head off!" Susan warned.

Mary grabbed some sandwiches and Red Gush from their fridge and headed over to where Dexter was working. "Hey Dexter was it."

"That is Dexter boy genius," Dexter reiterated.

"Yes, well I was wondering if you were hungry," Mary offering him the food.

Dexter was about to refuse, but his rumbling stomach gave him away. "Heh, heh, um thank you," Dexter said nervously as he accepted the snacks. "This is the first time a girl has ever been nice to me," Dexter blushed.

"You must not have had a lot of experience with girls," Mary commented.

"Well there's my sister Dee Dee, her friends, my babysitters, and every girl in my class. They all just give me a hard time and destroy my inventions! Especially my stupid sister! Always breaking into my lab and breaking everything!" Dexter ranted.

"Yeah I know the feeling. My little brother Johnny is always breaking into our lab as well." Mary laughed.

"Really?" Dexter said in astonishment.

"Hey Mary, if you're done flirting with your new boyfriend, how about giving me a hand with this!" Susan yelled.

"Um I got to be going now," Mary said hesitantly as she headed back to the portable lab.

"Uh yeah, sure thing," Dexter reluctantly said as he resumed his work.

* * *

Meanwhile a few miles away, the Ultimate Experiments squads were examining the wreckage of the Neutron Rocket, the Dibship, and the Spy Car. They were about to follow the footprints they discovered, when they heard some voices heading their way. Using the villains shape shifting and camouflage powers, the Experiments hid themselves and quietly observed as a group of monks loaded the vehicles on to sleds and carted them off. The monks also brushed away any tracks as to keep anyone from following them. After the monks had left, the Experiments dropped their disguises and quietly followed the monks.

Another group of Experiments found Jim and Tim's rocket scooter, and followed the tracks. But they lost the trail after the track disappeared near a rock wall. So they started scouting the surrounding area for any sign of the intruders.

* * *

Back with Dexter and the Psycho Sisters, Susan and Mary had just finished making a pair snowmobiles out of the wreckage of their capsule complete with rocket launchers for defense. "We are such geniuses," the girls complementing themselves.

"Sure, what ever you have to tell yourselves," Dexter said sarcastically as he continued to work on his ship.

"You know we could help you with that," Mary offered. "We have plenty of supplies and tools."

"No thanks, I can do this myself," Dexter said arrogantly as he accidentally dropped some piece of equipment on his foot.

"If he doesn't need our help then just leave him!" Susan laughing at Dexter's pain as she collapsed the potable lab back down to a box small enough to fit in her pocket.

"I think we should leave him one of the snowmobiles just in case," Mary suggested.

"Fine," Susan conceded. In her defense, she was always going to leave the spare snowmobile for him. After all she may not like him, but she isn't cruel enough to leave him stranded up here.

"Whatever," Dexter said as he continued to work on his ship. Susan and Mary were about to hop on the snowmobile, when out of nowhere a missile fired and destroyed both snowmobiles! Turning quickly to face the direction the missile came from, they spotted three Ultimate Experiments coming down on them, causing the girls to scream in terror! "Get down!" Dexter ordered as he jumped into action, pulling out his homemade phaser gun and started shooting at the monsters. Normally such a powerful weapon would be more than enough to kill a monster, but to the Ultimate Experiments the phase blasts were just a mere annoyance. Still it was enough to turn their full attention to Dexter! "Here!" he yelled tossing Susan his keys. "Get into my ship and start the engine!" Dexter ordered.

"But it's not fully repaired yet," Mary pointed out.

"It may not be able to fly, but the engine still works so we can still use it as a rocket powered sled!" Dexter explained just as one of the Experiments threw a lighting bolt, destroying his gun. The other Experiments then fired missiles at Dexter! Using all the skills his father taught him about snowball fights, Dexter expertly dodged the missiles while scooping up and throwing perfect snowballs right at the Experiments' eyes. The Ultimate Experiments may be tough and nearly invincible, but a snowball to the eyes still stung. Giving Dexter enough time to jump into his craft as Susan started the engine drove off. "Hey I said you could start the engine not drive it!" Dexter complained.

"Really, you're going to bring that up now?" Mary argued as she pointed out that the Experiments were now pursuing them. The Experiments started shooting lighting bolts, fireballs, and missiles at the broken craft, causing it to spin out of control!

"WOMAN, WHERE DID YOU LEARN HOW TO DRIVE!" Dexter complained.

"HEY IF YOU COULD GET THOSE THINGS TO STOP SHOOTING AT ME, THEN MAYBE I CAN KEEP THIS PIECE OF JUNK STRAIGHT!" Susan shot back.

"Fine," Dexter conceded as he activated one of the ship's weapons. Taking aim, he fired a heavily concentrated beam at one of the Experiments, knocking it out of the sky!

"A charged particle beam! You have a charged particle beam on this thing?" Mary gasped in amazement.

"No I have two actually," Dexter bragged as he activated the second cannon and gave the controls to Mary. "Care to join me?" he invited.

"Sweet," Mary said as she took the controls. Despite Mary's terrible aim, and Susan's bad driving didn't help either, they were somehow able to shoot down the remaining Experiments; and just in time too, as the craft ran out of fuel.

"Come on we've got to get out of here," Dexter instructed.

"Why, we took those monsters down," Susan said confidently as she slowly exited the craft.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be awhile before more come our way," Mary agreed.

"Idiots! My charge particle beam will only stun then for a few minutes. If we don't find shelter, we're doomed!" Dexter explained.

"Whoa, wait a minute! You're saying that those things can survive a charged particle beam, a weapon powerful enough to slice a mountain in half?" Susan said with a utter of disbelief.

"Trust me, I shot one back home at close range and fully charged. And that thing got back up two and a half minutes later." Dexter stressed causing the two girls to gulp in fear.

"Hey what are you doing?" Mary asked seeing Dexter fiddling with the controls.

"Covering our tracks," he said as he activated the ship's self-destruct. With the ship about to explode, they quickly ran away from there.

"Great now what do we do?" Mary complained. They were stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no ride and three nearly indestructible monsters chasing after them.

"Now we find shelter and hope those monsters don't find us," Dexter said.

"Wait I have an idea," Susan jumped up pulling the portable lab out of her pocket.

A few minutes later, the three Experiments arrived at the site of the explosion. Due to the blast, all traces of any tracks were destroyed leaving no clues to where the intruders might have gone. Seeing that the trail has gone cold, the Experiments flew back to Mt. Everest.

"Hah, I knew it would work!" Susan said as she stepped out of a snow drift just outside of the crater. "I knew that holographic camouflage would come in handy here."

"Still it was kind of risky, since we haven't fully tested it yet," Mary said critically.

"Amazing, maybe you two aren't as stupid as I thought," Dexter commented as he did a quick study of their equipment.

"Why you!" Susan sputtered wanting to strangle the little boy.

"Easy tiger, I think that was a compliment," Mary said holding her sister back. Though she wasn't really sure herself.

* * *

Back at Mt. Everest, Gantu was busy monitoring the scouts he sent out to investigate those mysterious planes. One group has already reported that the vehicle they were chasing exploded with no sign of whoever was driving it anywhere. Gantu immediately recalled them seeing as how there was nothing left to find. The second group reported how the tracks they were following just disappeared. Gantu was about to recall them as well, but something in his gut told him that they should keep searching. The last group reported that they spotted some monks salvaging the down crafts and followed them to what looked like a hidden temple. Now Gantu may not be an expert on Earth culture like Pleakley, but he has heard about hidden temples and how they were filled with ancient riches. "Well, well, looks like I will be picking up my retirement bonus early," he said to himself drawing up his blaster and shooting the location of Shangri-llama on the map.


	4. Battle in the Base

**-Team Nick-**

Jimmy, Sheldon, and Dib huddled around in their room trying to come up with a plan to infiltrate the mountain. Thankfully the monks have provided them with maps and details of when and where the monsters go when on patrol. "Okay guys this is what I have a plan," Jimmy started off saying.

"Whoa, hold up. Who put you in charge?" Dip asked.

"Yeah, I think I should make the plan, I happen to be an expert when it comes to making battle strategies!" Sheldon jumped in.

"Look guys, I have experience when it comes to this sort of things, so it's best if we do things my way!" Jimmy defended.

"Oh yeah, well I've been dealing with aliens and the supernatural for all my life!" Dib argued.

"And I'm a real superhero!" Sheldon said showing his membership card. "So that makes me the highest ranking member here!"

"A hero without his precious suit!" Jimmy pointed out. Sheldon grumbled wishing that he had never told them about his suit. "Me on the other hand, I'm an agent BTSO!" Jimmy showing off his membership card.

"You mean the Big Top Secret Organization!" Sheldon and Dib said with astonishment. "Wait this just says honorary member!" they accused.

"Yeah they say I'm underage so I can't be a full member," Jimmy confessed. "But I still do top secret missions for them!" he defended.

"Well you are not the only secret agent here. I too have been recruited for my exceptional skills." Sheldon bragged showing off his ID. Which did say that he was an official agent.

"HAIR? I never heard of that agency." Jimmy said looking at the card.

"It's the Human Agency Investigations of Robots," Dib identified remembering hearing about them during one of his many conspiracy theories chats online. "They were formed shortly after the Cluster's robot invasion. But I heard that it was disbanded after it one of their agents went rouge and exposed them as a bunch of robot hating witch hunters."

"Really, I guess I missed that memo." Sheldon chuckled nervously, not wanting to reveal that he was the rouge agent.

"Well one is just an honorary member," Dib pointing to Jimmy. "And the other is belongs to an agency that no longer exists." Dib pointing to Sheldon. "I guess I'm the only legitimate card holder, which make me the best person to lead us." Dib said proudly as he showed them his Swollen Eyeball membership.

"The Swollen Eyeball? That's not a real agency!" Jimmy accused.

"Yeah they're just a clubhouse of crazy conspiracy nuts and paranormal weirdos!" Sheldon agreed.

"You take that back!" Dib yelled as he tackled his two companions.

* * *

**-TEAM TOON-**

Inside the carefully hidden Portable Lab of the Test Sisters. Young boy genius, Dexter was working on his newest project. "It is finished, my latest and greatest invention." Dexter bragged holding up what looked like a toy gun.

"Um hello, those are our freeze blasters!" Susan pointed out.

"Yeah you were just tinkering with them," Mary said supporting her sister.

"Yes well your freeze rays were adequate, but they could only hit 100 degrees below freezing. With my modifications, they can now hit ABSOLUTE ZERO!" Dexter bragged.

"Impossible!" the Test sisters said, but after examining the schematics and testing the equipment for themselves they could see that he was telling the truth.

"With these new weapons I will be able to storm the mountain, freeze those monsters, and save the world." Dexter monologue.

"Excuse me but what about us?" the Test sisters demanded.

"You will only get in my way," Dexter brushed off. "So why don't you just build yourself another snowmobile, head home, and have yourselves a tea party like all good little girls."

"Hey do we have to remind you that it is OUR portable lab you are using, and if it weren't for us you probably would have been eaten by those monsters!" Mary scolded. Even she has a limit to how much of Dexter's attitude she will put up with.

"Yeah so like it or not we are coming with you!" Susan added.

At this point Dexter started seeing the girls under a different light. Most of the time girls and women tend to treat him like a baby, often taking his attempts to show off his inventions or bad attitude as an adorable baby thing. But these girls see him as the genius he is, and he had to admit that they were pretty smart themselves. Maybe he's finally found some peers that he could really become friends with. If he didn't blow it. Plus there's just something alluring about being bossed around by tough female authority figures that just reminds Dexter of his mother. "Alright," he conceded.

* * *

**-TEAM DISNEY-**

Spud and the Possible twins were still rummaging through the Huntsclan base. While they did find a healthy supply of weapons and vehicles, the Tweebs couldn't figure out how most of it worked. "This doesn't make any sense!" Jim yelled after looking at the engine of one of the tanks.

"I know, how do they expect the engine work if there's no intake valve?" Tim pointed out.

"Ah you need to understand that the Huntsclan stuff works with a combination of magic and science," Spud explained as he turned on the engine. "I call it magience, or sciengic."

"And you know how this works?" Jim asked.

"I dabbled a bit when me and Jake went undercover at the Hunter's academy," Spud said. "I was only there for a few days and I still got the top marks." he bragged.

"So you can teach us how this Magience or sciengic, or whatever you call it, works?" Tim asked.

"Sure no prob'm," Spud said.

"You know what this means right?" Jim said mischievously.

"Time to trick out our ride," Tim grinned holding up a wrench.

"Ooh, I know where they keep their neon paints!" Spud said eagerly as he ran down the hall.

Just outside the entrance to the Huntsclan lair, the 3 Ultimate Experiments were still hunting for the intruders. So far they were having no luck. The trail just ends with no other tracks. Even the one Experiment equipped with magic couldn't find them. Mainly because the Huntsclan lairs were protected against magic. Since Gantu ordered them to continue searching they were stuck there without any leads. In frustration one of the Experiments punched the rock wall, accidentally hitting the secret switch opening the entrance. The Experiments all grinned as they entered the cave.

"Hicka-bicka-boo," Jim said after admiring their work on the tank.

"Hooo-Sha," Tim said giving his brother a fist bump.

"Man this is awesome, those creepy creatures won't know what hit them!" Spud said handing the Tweebs a bag of moldy foods.

"Ugh, man what is this?" Jim gagged.

"It's all I could find in the fridge. I guess with all the Huntsclan members gone, there was no one left to do the shopping." Spud said. At this point the Tweeb's stomachs began grumbling.

"Man, I forgot how hungry I am," Jim moaned.

"There must be someplace we can get some grub," Tim whined.

"Hey I know," Spud said turning on his new laptop he found. "According to this there's a hidden sanctuary called Shangri-llama not too far from here. Maybe we can get some grub there."

"ROAD TRIP!" the Tweebs screamed with excitement of being able to drive their new tank. But just as they were about to climb into the tank, then they all heard some loud roaring heading their way.

"Looks like we're going to give the Jimminator its first trial by fire test drive," Jim grinned as he jumped into the driver's seat of the tank.

"You mean the Timminator!" Tim argued as he manned the weapons.

"Can you decided on the name later, because HERE THEY COME!" Spud screamed as the Experiments approached.

Jim immediately turned the tank so that it would be facing the Experiments, while Tim charged up the weapons. Then with one blast of its cannon, one of the Experiments was blown back. Tim then activated some of the mods they made and two more cannons popped out of the sides of the tank! Before the Experiments had time to react Tim and Spud each took control of one of the new cannons and fired on the remaining Experiments, sending them flying back as well. "Boo-Ya!" Team Disney cheered as they high fived each other. But their celebration was premature as the Experiments all got back up and were incredibly pissed!

"Um it didn't work," Spud gulped.

"Thank you captain obvious," Jim spouted.

"Don't worry, the Timminator still got a few tricks up its sleeve," Tim bragged as he fiddled with the controls.

"But tanks don't have sleeves," Spud pointed out. Just then a huge arsenal of weapons that the Tweebs installed came popping out of the tank. "Cool," Spud admired. Tim then hit the 'Fire' button, launching a huge barrage at the Experiments. Unfortunately the Experiments were ready this time as the one with the magic arm casts a shield spell to protect them from this assault. The remaining Experiments then struck back with a series of missiles and plasma shots. "This isn't working!" Spud yelled as the tank started to take damage.

"We're a sitting duck here, we've got to get moving!" Tim suggested.

"Don't worry, the Jimminator got's moves," Jim bragged as he put the tank in reverse at full speed. Then without warning he did a complete 180 turn and drove off. The Experiments dropped the shield in order to pursue. With their shield gone, they were vulnerable to the tanks weapons again, but still that did little to stop their advance.

"Speed up man they're gaining!" Tim yelled as he continuously fired on the Experiments.

"I already have the petal to the metal! Tanks aren't really build for speed you know, even with our mods!" Jim shot back.

"Yeah we're just luck they the Huntsclan made these halls big enough for us to drive in," Spud said.

"Yeah, why is that?" the Tweebs asked.

"There's a funny story about that, but there is a reason, but that will have to wait until later. You know if we survive." Spud said as one of the signs in the hall caught his attention. "I've got an idea, turn right on the next hall." he instructed.

Jim did as he was told and they ended up in a large arena like room. "Now what?" Jim asked.

"Now we lure then into a trap. You hold them off while I get ready." Spud said as he ran off.

"You mean we're the bait!" Jim gasped as the Experiments caught up with them.

"So this is what it feels like to be Scooby Doo," Tim cried.

"And the worst part, we didn't even get any snacks," Jim joked. As the Experiments slowly stepped forward, the Tweebs got ready to fire every weapon they had left. But before the first shot was fired, the floor opened up and the three Experiments fell into a pool of water! Roaring in anger the Experiments began to fly back up, but the floor closed in on them. "Whoa, what was that?" Jim wondered.

"That was a special pool the Huntsclan uses to imprison Krakens." Spud explained. "I don't think well be seeing those guys again."

"Are you sure?" Tim ask skeptically as they heard a loud bagging noise coming from the floor, caused by the Experiments struggling to get out.

"Hey this chamber was made to hold Krakens, so I think it should be strong enough to hold a few Ultimate Experiment Monsters!" Spud assured them. Only to be proven wrong as one of the Experiments with a robotic arm turned his arm into a large diamond drill and drilled his and his fellow Experiments to freedom.

"It may hold Krakens but these guys aren't Krakens!" the Tweebs said in unison.

"Point taken, RUN!" Spud screamed. Since there was no time to retrieve the tank they had to leave it behind. As they ran Spud and the Tweebs tried to use the spears they acquired to shoot energy blasts at the Experiments but it did little to slow them down.

"What will we do?!" the Tweebs started to panic.

"I've got one more idea, but it's risky." Spud said.

"Don't know what you've got planing," Jim huffed as they ran.

"But I love it already," Tim finished. Truthfully they aren't really sure about his plans seeing as how the last one failed, but if it can save their butts they are willing to try anything. Spud led then down the corridor where they found themselves in front of a very strange machine. "What is that?" Tim asked.

"Remember when you asked why the halls were big enough to drive a tank through? Well this is why!" Spud announced, but before he could get deeper into the reason, the Experiments came bursting in. "Ahhhh, use the capture function on the spears!" Spud instructed. The Tweebs did as they were told and these nets launched out of the spears, binding the Experiments. "Don't worry that is woven Sphinx hair, very tough." Spud assured them.

"That's what you said about the kraken cage!" Jim argued. Proving his point the Experiments transformed their robot arms into buzz saws and started to cut themselves free.

"Yes but I only need to hold for a second and!" Spud activated the device and the three Experiments disappeared in a flash of light.

"What happened?" Tim asked.

"Matter transporter. Can take you to any Huntsclan base located anywhere around the world. That is why the halls are so big, so that they can drive the tanks and other vehicles to and from this room." Spud explained.

"So where did you sent them?" the Tweebs asked.

"Um," Spud checking the computer. "Uh-oh."

* * *

-New York-

Jake flew about the area checking out the scene. Below him were 5 Ultimate Experiments now trapped in either by hot tar, cement, chained to the ground. After making sure they were incapacitated, Jake landed next to four anthropomorphic terrapins. "That's for your help guys, I don't know what I would have done without you." Jake thank extending his hand.

"No problem bro, we mutants got to stick together after all." Leonard said shaking his hand.

"I'm not a mutant, I'm a real dragon!" Jake clarified.

"Well whatever you are, we're just be glad that you were around to help to subdue these creatures. I don't think we could have taken them by ourselves," Donatello said.

"I don't know dudes, I think that we could have taken three more of them," Michelangelo boasted. Actually Mikey didn't really believe that, but he just wanted to look cool. Unfortunately at that moment, 3 more Experiments broke out of the hidden Huntsclan base. They have no idea how they got here, but they saw that their comrades were in trouble; and one of the most important things Gantu taught them was to always look out for each other! So forgetting for a moment that they were now half way around the world, the Experiments proceeded to free the others and now New York has 8 total Experiments facing against its heroes.

"Awww man," Jake whined.

"You just had to say it didn't you!" Raphael scolded flicking Michelangelo on the head.

"Sorry my bad," Mickey apologized.

* * *

-Back with Team Disney-

"I'm sure they'll be alright," Spud gulped. "After all New York has plenty of heroes living there, right?"

"Yeah, right," Jim reluctantly agreed.

"For sure," Tim said though unsure of himself.

"So who wants to go get some eats at Shangri-llama?" Spud asked.

"We do!" the Tweebs responded pushing the whole sending 3 dangerous monsters to New York ordeal into the back of their mind.

* * *

**-TEAM VILLAIN-**

Sr., Jr., Vlad, Guitierrez, and Pandarus decided to check up of Vendetta's progress. "So miss Vendetta, how goes the project?" Vlad asked.

"Surprisingly well," Vendetta said showing of several new monsters already being produced. "Apparently my new chef's special brand of pasta sauce makes an excellent catalyst for making fiends. Who knew?" Vendetta laughed pointing at Chef who was shoveling huge amounts of his pasta sauce into the incubation chambers where the Experiments were being made.

"Anyone who's watch Total Drama," Jr. joked.

"Any way Gantu should be pleased that I will have his army ready ahead of schedule, and by the way, where is Gantu?" Vendetta asked.

"He said that the scouts found something that needed his personal attention. He should be back by tonight." Pandarus informed her.

"Curious," they all wondered what he may be up to at the same time.

* * *

-Just outside of Shangri-llama-

Gantu smiled as he and 5 Ultimate Experiments prepared to attack this hidden monastery.


	5. Endless Bickering

**-TEAM DISNEY-**

A lone vehicle traveled across the tundra of the Himalayas. At first glance it looks like an ordinary RV with snow chains on the wheels, but a closer look and we see the mark of the Huntsclan with a huge X painted over it. Inside we see young Spud, who had recently got his learners permit, happily singing at the wheel. "Come on guys, it's more fun if you join in." Spud said to his two companions. "The wheels on the bus go round and round." Spud happily sang.

"Enough already!" the Tweebs screamed. "You have been singing that song nonstop for hours now!" Jim complained.

"It's only been 15 minutes," Spud argued but still in a happy mood.

"Whatever man, I still don't see why we had to take this eye sore instead of our super cool tank." Tim griped.

"You know why," Spud said calmly as the Tweebs huffed in frustration. Yes they do know why, but they didn't have to like it. During the battle against the Ultimate Experiments, their modified tank was badly damaged; and as much as the Tweebs wanted to repair it, they knew they needed to leave immediately in order to get some food first. Since their tank was toast, they wanted to use one of the other tanks, but as it turned out, they were all damaged in the crossfire as well. The only vehicle left in working order was this ugly Winnebago. Luckily it already had the snow chains already installed on the wheels and a full tank of gas. Sadly that is were the good news ends. It was bad enough that they were stuck with this RV, but it turns out that it is also stick! Since Spud, the only one who is technically allowed to drive, and can't drive stick; they are stuck driving at first gear! Add the fact that Spud is trying to pass the time with sing-alongs, the trip was becoming more and more unbearable by the minute. Desperate for some form of entertainment, Jim started staring out the window when he spotted something of interest.

"ACURA!" Jim yelled punching his brother on the arm.

"Hey man, what gives?" Tim demanded.

"I spotted an Acura so I get to hit you," Jim said playfully.

"How, we're in the middle of the Himalayas!" Tim argued.

"There," Jim said pointing to a cloud that resembled a car.

"Oh yeah, well since you didn't announce that we were playing spot the car, and since you spotted a cloud and not a real car. I get to hit you back 4 times for 2 double penalties!" Tim declared punching his brother 4 times.

"Hey that hurt!" Jim yelled.

"Serves you right," Tim responded sticking his tongue out.

"Oh yeah!" Jim said tackling his brother. Pretty soon the Tweebs were rolling around on the ground.

"Hey you guys better quit that bickering or else I'm going to turn this RV around!" Spud threatened. The Tweebs ceased wrestling and sat down quietly sulking. "That's better," Spud said as he continued driving. The three boys sat in relative silence for about 15 minutes when the Tweebs, getting sick of the silence, were planing to shoot Spud with a few spit balls. "Hey, there's something up ahead of us!" Spud warned. Jim and Tim dropped their straws and hurried up to the front of the RV to see what Spud was pointing at.

"What is it?" Jim asked warily.

"Is it more Experiments?" Tim gulped. If there's anything worse that Spud's sing-alongs, is dying humiliatingly inside this Winnebago with no means to defend themselves.

"No it looks like a bunch of mountain climbers," Spud observed. "Let's see if they could use a lift."

"What? And let other people in this piece of junk?" Jim objected.

"Absolutely not, no way, never!" Tim added.

"They could have snacks," Spud pointed out.

"Let's go see if they need help!" the Tweebs said in unison with their tummies rumbling.

* * *

**-TEAM TOON-**

"Seriously what kind of portable lab does not carry a positronic actuator?" Dexter ranted as he trotted ahead of the Tests Sisters. "Everyone knows that is required to make it mobile!"

"Well smart guy, let's see your portable lab? Oh wait I forgot, you don't have one, do you!" Susan shot back.

"I told you before, my stupid sister blew it up yesterday!" Dexter defended.

"Well that's convenient," Mary said sarcastically. She meant it both as an insult for Dexter's lame excuse and irony that they could have really used his mobile portable lab right about now. Which unlike her sister, Mary did believe that Dexter had.

"Grrr, this bickering is pointless!" Dexter huffed. "Look while I was flying over here, I spotted what looked like a small settlement only a few miles from here. If we can get there, maybe we can find shelter and supplies so that I can send you home and save the world from these monsters."

"Hey wait a minute! What do you mean, send us home? We came here to stop these monsters as well!" Susan and Mary objected at the same time.

"Look I acknowledge that you two are brilliant, though not as brilliant as me," Dexter boasted. "but this is no place for little girls. Saving the world is a man's job."

"Please, let me blast him just once," Susan pleaded with her sister, while pointing her blaster, the ones Dexter had modified, at the arrogant boy genius.

"As long as there are no witness," Mary whispered. Finally losing her patients as well, but still being level headed about this.

"What witnesses? We're out in the middle of nowhere!" Susan pointed out. Mary wanted to stop her sister, but at the same time she wanted to teach Dexter a lesson. Seeing that her sister Mary wasn't jumping to Dexter's defense, Susan raised her blaster and pointed it directly at the little boy walking in front of her...

* * *

**-TEAM NICK-**

Back in Shangri-llama the member's of Team Nick were laying floor. Battered, bruised, and breathing heavily. "Okay look, us bickering with each other is not going to solve anything." Jimmy lectured. Dib and Sheldon both nodded in agreement, far to exhausted to say anything. "So how about we just forget about this stupid argument, get some sleep, and well continue this discussion in the morning." Jimmy suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Sheldon said.

"Second," Dib agreeing to this.

The trio crawled into the beds that the monks have provided for them, but instead of going to sleep, they continued to work on their own plan of attack on Mt. Everest. Jimmy wants to use Finbar Calamitous old lair at top of the mountain as a base of operations. Using whatever leftover tech might still be there, Jimmy can bring the whole mountain down on these monsters. The biggest problem is how to get everyone up to the top of the mountain without alerting all the monsters of his plan! Sheldon's plan was to use the many camouflage disguise feature in his spy's suit to stealthfully sneak into the enemy's lair and thwart their schemes. Of course his biggest problem is the fact that, other than getting inside, he has no idea what to do afterwards. Dip, thanks to the info that Zim 'accidentally' gave him, has some knowledge of how these Ultimate Experiments were being made and how to stop the production of them. His biggest problem, he has no means of getting inside the enemy lair, and he has no real means of destroying this operation. Three genius boys, with three good plans. Unfortunately by themselves none of them would work on their own, but maybe together they just might pull it off. Too bad they are all too stubborn or rather pigheaded to see that.

Just outside the sanctuary, Gantu waited until it got dark. "Go! And inform me at once if you find any gold or treasure!" he ordered. The Experiments he brought with him all leaped into action. Their attack was swift and sudden with them blowing up or tearing down the nearby building.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Grand Monk demanded.

"Monsters! Monsters are infiltrating our sanctum!" one of the monks informed him.

"Why now?" the Grand Monk wondered.

"A valid question," Gantu said as he slowly approached. "I want whatever treasures you have in this temple!" he demanded.

"Treasures? We do not have any desire for material possessions." the Grand Monk preached.

"Don't give me that. I know for a fact that all you religious types always horde vast treasures that you consider to be sacred." Gantu laughed.

"Well then I guess there is no reason to talk," the Grand Monk said loosening up his robes. Then, faster than the eye can see, the monk ran up to Gantu, focusing his chi, and then with only pressing two fingers on Gantu's chest sends the giant alien flying back.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be," Gantu grinned. The Experiments started growling at the Grand Monk, ready to strike. "No, the old man is mine. The rest of you tear this place apart until you find the treasure!" Gantu ordered. The Experiments flew off with the other monks in pursuit, leaving only Gantu and the Grand Monk there. "Shall we," Gantu grinned dropping his blaster and raising his fists. Challenging the old monk to a duel.

"Let's," the Grand Monk said accepting the challenge. Now Gantu may not be a match for abominations like Stitch, but he is still well built and a professional soldier, trained in various forms of combat. Making him more than a match for a master of martial arts like the Grand Monk.

Inside their room; Jimmy, Dib, and Sheldon were awaken by the sounds of explosions. "Leapin' leptons What is going on?" Jimmy gasped.

"The aliens are coming! We're under attack!" Dib screamed in a full blown panic seeing the chaos outside their window.

"Oh no what do we do?" Sheldon broke down crying wishing that Jenny was here.

"We do what all heroes do," Jimmy said with determination as he pressed the button on his watch, activating the mini-laser he installed inside. Inspired by his words Dib and Sheldon collected themselves and pulled out weapons of their own. Sheldon had his fake laser moustache, only instead of putting it on he was just holding it like a gun. Dib had a Irken blaster that he confiscated from Zim during their many battles. The trio charged outside to see the Monks fending off the monsters armed only with wooden staffs. Needless to say the battle was not going well for the monks, most were already down for the count by the time Jimmy and the others arrived. "Oh no," Jimmy cried seeing all the injured. Soon his concern turned to rage as he faced one of the monsters fighting off three monks. "You leave them alone!" Jimmy declared as he fired his laser at the monster. While his laser didn't do as much damage as he'd liked, it was enough to get the monsters attention. "Uh-oh I think it worked," Jimmy gulped as the monster made its way towards him. Jimmy began firing at the monster hoping to bring it down. Unfortunately his laser was about as effective as a flashlight against the near indestructible creature. Bracing himself for a world of hurt, he heard his comrades calling out to him...

"Jimmy, get down!" Dib and Sheldon yelled at the same time as they brought their blasters up and started firing on the monster. Since their guns are more powerful than the one Jimmy is using, a couple dozen shots was enough to knock the monster down.

"Are you alright?" Dib asked offering Jimmy a hand.

"Yes, thanks to you two," Jimmy said getting up.

"Don't look now, but I think we're in trouble!" Sheldon yelled. Jimmy and Dib looked over to what Sheldon was talking about and they could see that the monster they just downed was getting back up. Not only that, but apparently he must have called for help because three more monsters arrived at their location as well.

"I hope you have something bigger than that pea shooter," Dib gulped.

"As a matter a fact," Jimmy said confidentially. Jimmy sets his watch to scan Dib's blaster and his mini laser transforms to resemble the Irken weapon.

"Adaptoid tech!" Dip gasped. "But how? There were only ever two made, and my father says that they're not even in the testing stages yet!"

"Three actually, I made this one based on the prototype that I 'borrowed' from my old friend Eustace Strych." Jimmy chuckled sinisterly. The two boys could tell by Jimmy's tone that this Eustace guy is far from being Jimmy's friend. "LOOK OUT!" Jimmy warned as the monsters fired several missiles at them. Jimmy immediately activated his hover shoes in order to fly out of the way. Likewise Sheldon activated his rocket shoes, and Dib turned on his dad's anti-gravity belt! (An improved version of the anti-gravity helmet Dib 'borrowed' when he was a child.) After flying out of harms way, the trio started blasting back at the monsters. The battle was at a stalemate, with the boys dodging the enemy's fire and their own weapons being ineffective against the monsters. Soon the tide turned in favor of the monsters as the other two Experiments soon joined the fight. Pretty soon all three members of Team Nick were knocked down, disarmed, and surrounded by the Ultimate experiments. And if things couldn't get any worst, Gantu soon appeared before the trio. His face badly bruised with a black eye, showing that the Grand Monk did put up a fight, but the fact that Gantu is here proves that the old master has been defeated.

"I was wondering why my Experiments were being sidetracked. Still maybe you three will be a lot more cooperative than that old man." Gantu sneered. After such an intense battle with the Grand Monk he was in no mood to deal with children, but he didn't want to leave empty handed.

"For what it's worth, it was a pleasure working with all you." Dib cringed. After years of being alone, if felt good to have allies, even for this brief span of time.

"Same here," Sheldon said shaking Dib's hand.

"I'm just glad to finally find someone who's head is bigger than mine." Jimmy teased.

"Hey my head's not that big!" Dib objected, although for the first time he didn't feel offended. Sadly their good humor died as Gantu and the monsters slowly closed in on them.

* * *

**-TEAM DISNEY-**

The Winnebago was now parked on the snow. Inside the members of Team Disney were gorging themselves on some food provided to them by the group of people they picked up earlier. "Man, thanks a lot you really saved our lives." Jim said warming up another hot pocket in the microwave.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if we were going to make it to town in time to get any food." Spud said eating some smores he made.

"Especially the way you drive," Tim teased drinking a bottle of Red Gush.

**-TEAM TOON (who are now in the Winnebago with Team Disney)-**

"Please, it was you who saved out lives," Susan said modestly. "Or rather his life," Susan sneered over at Dexter's direction.

"Yes, we might have froze to death if you haven't found us out there." Mary added. Even though she felt that Dexter could use an attitude adjustment, she is relieved that Spud and the Possible twins showed up when they did, otherwise Susan might have turned Dexter in a block of ice.

"So this is why your portable lab was so ill equipped. You have it stuffed with junk food!" Dexter snipped disapprovingly while eating a bag of chips.

"Please let me just blast him, just once!" Susan whispered grinding her teeth.

"Not in front of witnesses," Mary whispered back.

"If you don't approve of our supplies, then maybe you should stop eating them!" Susan scolded.

"Besides, this wasn't our doing. Our brother often steals our stuff and just uses it for his stupid games." Mary said. For the first time Dexter was at a lose for words. Being a boy genius whose lab is constantly being violated by this stupid sister, he can sympathize with these genius girls for having a stupid brother.

"Hey Spud, since we've got food now, we don't need to go to that one place you were telling us about." Tim pointed out.

"Yeah so how about we turn this bucket around and head back to the cave?" Jim suggested.

"Are you sure we should take these guys with us? You know since we're going to be fighting the Experiments?" Spud asked.

"If by experiments, you mean those monsters that attacking everywhere around the world, then count us in!" Susan said pulling out her blaster. One that she made herself and not the one Dexter modified.

"Yeah, they're the reason we are out here in the first place." Mary added pulling out her own blaster. Again not the one Dexter modified.

"And you can count of Dexter boy genius to help out as well." Dexter boasted.

"That's settled then," Spud said standing up. "We head back after a good nights sleep..."

***BOOOOM***

"What was that?" they all said at the same time. Rushing out of the RV they all saw some fire black smoke off in the distance.

"Hey according to the G.P.S. that's Shangri-llama!" Tim gulped.

"Alright new plan, we head over right now to see if they need help!" Spud declared. No one objected and simply ran back in the RV. Spud jumped into the driver's seat and slammed on the gas! Unfortunately he still can't drive stick, so they were stuck in first gear.


	6. Quest for Money and Love

**-TEAM DISNEY AND TEAM TOON-**

The RV was now about a half mile from Shangri-llama, close enough for our brave heroes to see the destruction caused by Gantu and his Experiments. "We got to help them!" Mary said with determination, with her sister nodding in agreement.

"But how?" Jim asked.

"I knew we should have brought the tank!" Tim complained.

"We still have these," Dexter said pulling out the modified blasters.

"I don't think those will be enough," Susan said skeptically.

"No worries my friends, did you forget that this is a Huntsclan car." Spud reminded them.

"I don't even know what a Huntsclan is," Susan said. Spud gave them a brief explanation about the Huntsclan as he activated the RV's attack mode. Soon magical cannons, protective covering over the windows, and well as a small arsenal of weapons appeared all over the RV. Including a stash of spears and other hand held weapons hidden inside the closet.

"Cool," the Psycho sisters said with admiration. Dexter already making himself comfortable on one of the cannon's control seat.

"Why didn't you tell us that this hunk of just had all this stuff?" the Tweebs demanded.

"This is my way of telling you," Spud shrugged.

**-TEAM NICK-**

Inside Shangri-llama; Jimmy, Dib, and Sheldon gulped as this giant walking whale like alien approached them. "Now I'm only going to say this once, where is the treasure?" Gantu demanded pointing his blaster at them.

"Treasure? I don't know what you are talking about!" Jimmy insisted. "These are simple monks who have sworn off worldly possessions."

"Please, everyone knows that they keep a secret stash of gold hidden somewhere to financially support themselves!" Gantu argued.

"I think somebody has been watching too many movies," Sheldon teased. Not amused, Gantu fired a warning shot right between Sheldon's legs.

"I won't ask again!" Gantu yelled. Just then Master Hong flew down from the sky, focusing all of his chi into his fingers and gently pressed them on Gantu's chest. Then to the shock of everyone, Gantu was pushed back several meters where he crashed into the monk's rock garden. Seeing their leader assaulted, the Experiments all roared in anger and proceeded to attack the old monk. That's when several more monks arrived and started facing off against the monsters.

"Friends of the chosen one, you must flee!" Master Hong said using his walking stick to fight off one of the experiments.

"But we can't just leave you!" Jimmy cried.

"Come on, the best way we can help them is to stop this at the source!" Dib argued while pulling on Jimmy arm. Sheldon grabbed Jimmy's other arm and the two successfully managed to drag Jimmy away to safety. Or so they thought. Quickly noticing that the boys were trying to escape, two of the Experiments immediately flew to intercept them. "Hurry we got company!" Dib screamed seeing the Experiments closing in on them. Sheldon grabbed his exploding cufflinks from his shirt and threw them at the Experiments. The explosion, while big and impressive, did little to slow them down. Dib pulled out his dad's super tazer and started electrocuting them. While it did stun them for awhile, it didn't effect them for very long. Praying for a miracle that he packed something useful, Jimmy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small packet containing...

"Cindy's Special Girl formula," Jimmy recognizing the packet. He then recalled how Cindy hugged him before he left for Mt. Everest and figured that's when she slipped it onto his pocket. "Good old Cindy, always looking out for me," Jimmy whispered affectionately almost feeling Cindy's presence from the packet. The roar of the Experiments brought his mind back to the situation at hand. Jimmy quickly debated on whether or not to take the packet now or save it for later. On one hand having Special Girl's powers would increase their chances of survival, on the down side its effects will only be temporary. Even worse, since it's not set for his DNA it will wear off even faster. Jimmy calculated that this will only increase their chances by 12%, still that's 12 more than nothing. Jimmy was about to ingest the formula when out of nowhere these strange beams came and struck the Experiments knocking them down! "What the?" Jimmy gasped seeing a fully armored Winnebago jumping over their heads and firing on the Experiments!

"Woo hoo!" everyone in the RV screamed as they all fired their weapons at the Experiments. The magical based weapons of the Huntsclan were able to keep them back, but not knock them down. Dexter along with the Psycho Sister, jumped out of the RV shooting their Freeze Blasters. Thanks to the modifications Dexter made to Susan and Mary's freeze blasters were able to completely encasing the Experiments in blocks of ice!

"We're such geniuses," the Psycho Sister cheered high fiving each other.

"Yeah right, it was thanks to me that your simple freeze rays worked!" Dexter reminded them. Susan and Mary reluctantly mumbled in agreement.

"Uh thanks you guys," Jimmy said greeting the newcomers.

"No problem bro, that's what heroes do. Well in my case I'm just a sidekick." Spud joked. They were about to shake hands when a series of plasma blasts came raining down on them, causing massive damage to the RV!

"What was that?" they all wondered.

"I have had enough of this!" Gantu roared pointing his blaster at them. The Psycho Sisters and the Tweebs tried to raise their weapons but in a rare display of expert marksmanship, Gantu shot all their weapons out of their hands. "Anyone else?" he asked impatiently. Fearing for their lives; Spud, Sheldon, Dip, and Dexter dropped their weapons and raised their hands above their heads. "You too!" Gantu demanded pointing his blaster at Jimmy. Jimmy reluctantly took his watch off, but kept his N-men packet in his hand. "What is that?" Gantu demanded.

"It's my allergy medication," Jimmy lied. "You see I'm uh, well...allergic to snow! In fact I need to take it now!" Jimmy started huffing and wheezing, pretending to be choking.

"Well seeing that I still need you alive," Gantu pondered for a bit. "Oh go ahead and take your medicine."

"Thanks," Jimmy said ingesting the powder.

"Feeling better now?" Gantu asked.

"Yes in fact," Jimmy grinned. "I feel strong enough to do this!" Jimmy flew up to Gantu's face and punched the alien right in the jaw! Sending alien flying right back to the stone garden where he hit his head on the largest stone centerpiece!

"Alright! That was awesome! How did you do that?" his companions congratulated.

"Please it was nothing," Jimmy boasted. There celebration however was short lived as the Experiments that Susan, Mary, and Dexter froze suddenly came back to life! Bursting out of their frozen encasements.

"What, but how? I set these freezers to absolute zero!" Dexter whined.

"Sorry little dude, but I guess no one told you that these guys are part dragon. Their internal heat keeps them from being completely frozen over." Spud explained.

"Now you tell me," Dexter ranted.

"Well don't worry, we have a real superhero on our side now!" Sheldon said glancing hopefully at Jimmy.

"Sorry guys but this is just temporary," Jimmy confessed.

"Then we probably should be getting out of here!" Dib suggested seeing that the Experiments were almost completely free.

"But our ride is in no condition to drive!" Spud informed them. While the protective covering help shielded the RV from Gantu's initial attack, 3 of the tires were completely destroyed.

"Everyone just get into the RV!" Jimmy ordered. They all did as they were told. Using all the 'Special Girl' powers he could muster, Jimmy lifted the RV and flew off.

After breaking free of the ice, the first thing the Experiments did was to check on their leader. One of the Experiments, equipped with a magic arm, casted a quick healing spell reviving Gantu. "Where are those brats!" Gantu demanded. The Experiments pointed to the RV flying away. "Trying to escape, I don't think so!" Gantu swore. He was just about to order his Experiments to chase after them when he noticed something strange about the rock he hit. "Hold on here," Gantu whispered to himself as he punched the rock as hard as he could. Soon pieces of the rock began breaking off revealing a delightful surprise inside. "GOLD!" Gantu cheered. Taking his blaster he fired on more of the rocks in the rock garden, and much to his pleasure, every single one of them had jewel encrusted solid gold statues hidden within them! "So you monks have given up on worldly possessions, eh!" Gantu mocked seeing some of the monks regaining consciousness.

"In my defense, I honestly thought those were ordinary rocks." The Grand Monk admitted, shocked to see the vast treasure that was right in front of him this whole time.

One of the Experiments grunted something to Gantu. "Forget those children, this is what we were truly after. Now find me some transport. We are taking my prize back to my ship!" Gantu ordered. Ever obedient the Experiments followed every order without question.

* * *

Seeing that they weren't followed, Jimmy decided to risk flying the RV and his new friends all the way to the top of Mt. Everest. Thankfully with Gantu busy with his personal mission, there was no one to direct the patrols, leaving the mountain practically unguarded. The only problem was that the Special Girl packet was wearing off faster than Jimmy had anticipated, already he was having a hard time just staying in the air. He only hoped that he can get everyone safely there before he loses his powers.

"Is everything alright?" Susan asked sticking her head out of the window. She was worried due to all the turbulence.

"Everything is fine," Jimmy said trying to put up a brave face, but failing to hide how much he's struggling to keep them all airborne. "Actually no it's not!" Jimmy gulped as he felt himself losing the power. With the loss of his powers the Jimmy and the RV fell down!

"We've got to save Jimmy!" Spud cried seeing Jimmy falling outside through his side mirror.

"Someone got to save us!" the Tweebs cried, wishing that their sister was here. Heck they've even settle for Ron. Well as long as Rufus was with him. In fact they'd take Rufus without Ron.

Reacting on pure heroic instinct; Sheldon opened the side door of the RV, and using his secret agent extendo belt, he managed to successfully lasso Jimmy and reel him into the vehicle. "Thanks man," Jimmy thanked.

"No problem," Sheldon said proudly.

"Great now we can all die together!" Susan cried.

"Not on my watch!" Spud said pulling on the emergency cord. The Winnebago then sprouted wings and jet engines and soon started flying.

"This thing can fly!" Everyone yelled completely flabbergasted.

"Uh yeah, the Huntsclan is always prepares for any eventuality." Spud quoting something he heard from his time as an undercover student in the Huntsclan academy.

"And you didn't you tell us why?" Jimmy feeling rather annoyed that he needlessly put everyone's lives in danger.

"I didn't want to steal your thunder," Spud lazily said. "So where to me ca-pi-tan?"

"Ugh, there's cave near the peak. Just land there." Jimmy groaned. Spud landed just as directed. Jimmy guided everyone in, and to their surprise, they found a pretty much devastated evil lair.

"What happened here?" Dib asked.

"This used to be the lair of my arch-nemesis before you know, I blew it up. But I think it can still work as a base for us." Jimmy explained. The others looked skeptically at Jimmy and each other.

"Well I suppose we could find something useful in here." Mary said trying to stay positive.

"And we still have our portable lab." Susan added revealing their lab, to the amazement of everyone who hasn't seen it yet. "Bet you guys wish you have one." she boasted.

"Well I don't have a portable lab, but I do have my Hyper-cube." Jimmy bragged pulling out a small cube. "It uses hyperspace principles to neatly compact and store almost anything." Jimmy explained as he set to cube to release his chemistry set as well as his advanced tools and equipment. "I think between our two labs, we might be able to come up with something to stop those monsters."

"Now that's a fully stocked portable lab," Dexter said clearly impressed. "Unlike yours." he shot at Susan, not so much at Mary though.

"Great, if Dexter wasn't bad enough, now we got another annoying boy genius to deal with!" Susan complained, but at the same time excited because she really wanted to play with some of Jimmy's equipment.

"Alright gentlemen and ladies. We've got a world to save." Jimmy said preparing to give everyone their assignments.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Villains' Lair. "I'm back," Gantu announced as he entered the base.

"Where have you been?" Vlad demanded.

"Just checking up on our intruders," Gantu started showing them a picture of Jimmy, Dib, and Sheldon. "Just a couple of kids playing hero."

"Oh are you sure it has nothing to do with those gold statues you found in that hidden monastery?" Vlad asked showing him a picture of the Experiments carrying the statues to Gantu's hidden spaceship over by the next mountain.

"But how?" Gantu gulped.

"Don't worry my friend, I won't rat you out." Vlad said in a creepy ominous tone.

"You won't?" Gantu feeling hopeful but cautious.

"Of course not, I have very little interest in money, and besides those statues aren't even pocket change compared to what I already have." Vlad assured him. "But I'll keep your little endeavor a secret provided you do me a little something."

"What is it you want?" Gantu asked nervously.

"I've been going through your files about these alien experiments living in Hawaii right now. There's one in particular that I have great interest in. You get me this experiment when you attack Hawaii and not only will I allow you to keep your stolen treasures, I will double the value myself!" Vlad promised.

"And which abomination is that?" Gantu asked curiously.

"Experiment 323," Vlad answered.

"The love making experiment, why?" Gantu wondered.


	7. Too Much Infighting

Somewhere near the peak of Mt. Everest, a group consisting of some of the world's greatest minds were now getting ready to try and save the world from an army of seemingly unstoppable monsters. At Jimmy's suggestion, they searched around Dr. Calamitous's old lab for anything that might salvageable. Thankfully even though Jimmy and Jet Fusion blew the place up, it wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. They all found several pieces of equipment that are still usable. Not only that, Jim and Tim discovered a mini teleporter in the RV, allowing them to transport some weapons from the Huntsclan lair. Afterwards they gathered together to make plans. "Okay, I think we have enough equipment here," Jimmy said after taking inventory of what they had.

"Enough for what?" Mary asked curiously.

"For this," Jimmy showing them the pouch containing a small sample of the Special Girl formula. "I think I can replicate the ionic isotopes to give us all superpowers that are compatible with your genetic structure." Jimmy explained.

"Whoa, hold up." Susan interrupted. "You're using radioactive isotopes? No wonder your powers didn't last that long." Susan laughed.

"Yeah, if you used a DNA centrifugal scrambler would have more lasting effects." Mary finished.

"Centrifugal scrambler? Are you stupid? Not only is that procedure unpredictable but it is also unstable as well!" Dexter criticized.

"It's not dangerous at all. We use it on our brother all the time!" Susan defended.

"Even though it has been known to cause some unusual side effects on him from time to time." Mary reluctantly admitted.

"All this sciency junk is no good anyways. The best way to give yourself super powers is with magic! Just like the time I got turned into a weretoad." Spud said. Everyone stared at him oddly before going back to arguing among themselves.

"Listen, mutating ourselves will never work. We need something with real firepower. We need robots!" Dexter said pulling out his trademark wrench.

"Robots? Hello, have you forgotten? Those monsters have hacking capabilities." Susan and Mary reminded them.

"Yes, and that's why we created this triple encryption, multi-layered, firewall, and anti-virus program. There's no way any monster is getting into our computers." Jim and Tim said proudly. The geniuses all took turns to look at he program, and they all had to admit it is one of the most secure programs they've ever seen.

"With this we can create a giant robot to crush those monsters." Dexter said.

"A giant robot, are you nuts?" Jim said.

"They have an army. So what we need is an army as well." Tim continued.

"An army of remote control robots!" the Tweebs said together.

"Please, a giant robot is only good for outdoor combat and trying to control several robots with only one control is very tedious. The best option is to create a robotic suit! Like the Silver Shell 2.7 that I just designed." Sheldon bragged showing them a rudimentary schismatic he drew on some partially burnt paper. This of course prompted heavy arguing from everyone present on which method is the best.

"Now hold on here everyone!" Dib yelled getting everyone's attention. "Look, these are all brilliant ideas. And I'm sure that any of them can, maybe, possibly work. But we don't have time or the resources to do all of them, heck we barely have enough to do one! So we need to work together on this."

"Dib's right," Jimmy agreed. "We only have time for one plan, and since mine is the best we'll do that."

"Hold it fudge head! I think our plan is a better option for this circumstance!" the Psycho Sisters argued.

"No giant robots is the way to go. Everyone knows that a giant robot is always the one to save the world from monsters!" Dexter ranted.

"Oh please, my plan is the best! After all who here has actually saved the planet from an alien invasion?" Sheldon asked raising his hand. Too his surprise, everyone raised their hand as well. "We all did, huh, I did not see that coming." Sheldon said sadly.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous," Jimmy finally said. "Look no disrespect but maybe it's best if we all just did our own thing."

"Having more that one plan going on could increase our chances that at least one of us will succeed." Sheldon considered after thinking about it.

"What, are you all insane? If we don't organize ourselves the enemy will take us out one by one!" Dib argued.

"Well we're not exactly a team," the Tweebs said with the other agreeing.

"Yeah, and you know the old saying, best not to put all the chickens and foxes in the same basket." Spud quoted. They all looked at him blankly, not knowing how to respond to that, before simply brushing him off. Plus they already figured which quote he was going for anyways.

"Fine then do what ever you want!" Dib yelled as he got up and stormed out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Sheldon wondered.

"He probably needs to use the bathroom." Spud said. Which made sense to everyone; and with that, they started working on their own projects.

Down the hall, Dib angrily stomped his way down the hall. "Unbelievable, I'm on a team of super geniuses and yet somehow I'm still surrounded by IDIOTS! Man what else can go wrong?" Unfortunately Dib wasn't paying attention to where he was going an accidentally tripped hand fell down several flight of stairs! "Ow, okay I admit I was asking for that one," Dib said recalling that wise old saying about never asking what else can go wrong. Suddenly Dib heard this strange 'nang-nang-nang' sound. "Who's there?" Dib demanded, holding up his pen light. Scanning around the room he soon caught sight of what looked like an old bathing suit with two large eyes. "I don't believe it. You're Klimpaloon the old timey bathing suit that lives in the Himalayas!" Dib said excitedly pulling out his smart phone. "Oh man the Swollen Eyeball would love to get a picture of you." Dib said taking Klimpaloon's picture. To Dib's surprise, instead of trying to run away like most creatures, Klimpaloon not only stood still, but he also started striking poses. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Dib happily took the strange creature/garment's pictures. "Great, that should be enough, now send." Dib sending the pics to the Swollen Eyeball. Dib waited for a few seconds before they texted him a response. "They're answering back," Dib jumping with excitement. "We appreciate you're hard work and dedication to discovering the mysteries of the unknown, but we regret to inform you that Klimpaloon's existence was already proven by..." Dip stopped reading after that. "What? Some popstar wannabe beat me to you!" Dib groaned in anger scaring Klimpaloon. "Oh I'm sorry, it just that I'm under a lot of pressure right now and finding you was the only good thing to happen to me in a long time." Dib apologized.

"Nang-nang-nang-nang," Klimpaloon said seemingly trying to console him.

"No it's not that," Dib making up what some phony dialogue to make it seem that Klimpaloon is actually talking to him. "My problem is that the human race seems to want to be destroyed! I mean seriously, the fate of the world's at stake and those jerks are more interested in winning a blue ribbon in their little science fair than dealing with the monsters. Hello, can't we save the world first before you guys all go on your ego trip!" Dib ranted.

"Nang-nang-nang-nang," Klimpaloon said softly as if trying to calm him down.

"You're right," Dib said getting up. "If those guys aren't going to take this seriously, then I'm going to have to do this myself! I don't suppose you have access to some surveillance equipment do you?" Klimpaloon got up and started running off with Dib close behind him. Klimpaloon led Dib to his new home. After his old home was compromised, Klimpaloon moved here to avoid being exploited by the fashion industry. Also to use the computers to upload pictures of himself to mybook. "This is incredible," Dib said looking at the set up. "Do you mind?" he asked Klimpaloon. Klimpaloon shook his body. "Thanks, I promise to put everything back." Dib said as he begun rewiring the equipment into a makeshift receiver, similar to the one he uses to listen for aliens. Going though several channels, Dib picked up on cell phone calls, radio talk shows, his cohorts upstairs still arguing, and even hearing Gaz angrily searching for him! After a few more adjustments, he finally manage to find someone that somewhat sounded like Gantu.

* * *

Elsewhere on Mt. Everest, the Shadow Society gathered together for their regular meeting. Sr. got up to speak first, "Now then my friends, let us get this meeting in order. I am pleased to report that thanks to our little incursion, I was able to purchase several companies dirt cheap. This will more than double our net worth." The other members all applauded at the fact that they were going to get richer. "Now on to other business; Vlad, Pandarus, how is your search for more of the Villains' Tome pages?"

Pandarus got up to answer this one, "We are right on schedule. My minions have already acquired three more pages and have heard rumors of a fourth in Peru."

"As for me, my ghostly associates have managed to find several relics and magical artifacts long buried that will be helpful to our cause." Vlad added.

"That pretty much takes care of our end of the deal, how about our invasion plans?" Sr. directing the floor to Gutierrez.

"I too have done my part. I have finished disabling all of the world's military computer network. Now they won't be able to use anything more advanced than a pocket calculator." Gutierrez laughed. "Come on my friends, laugh with me."

"Not until after our meeting," Pandarus said dryly, causing Gutierrez to sulk. "Now then what say we hear how our own military is doing." All turn their attention to Gantu.

Gantu stood up to give his report. "I'm happy to report that the attack goes well. Already most of the cities have fallen under our control, and the remaining heroes are banding together in hopes of being able to organize a counterstrike. The only place we haven't attacked yet is Hawaii. For obvious reasons." With that they all turned to Vendetta.

"I too have some good news, thanks to my latest um, assistant." Vendetta glancing over at chef who was wearing a ball and chain, looking very terrified. "Production of our fiends have increased dramatically. Already the first batch is ready and undergoing basic training. At this rate I will complete Gantu's order by next week." Vendetta reported.

"Excellent, and with my invincible army I will finally crush that abomination once and for all!" Gantu swore pounding his fist on the table.

"Perfect, everything seems to be going smoothly. Now if there isn't any other topics to discuss, let's adjourn"

"Wait, I still have some business!" Vendetta interrupted.

"Oh and what might that be?" they all asked.

"This," Vendetta smiled snapping her fingers. Suddenly four Ultimate Experiments dropped down from the ceiling surrounding the other members.

"Ms. Vendetta, what is the meaning of this?" Sr. asked not at all feeling scared or intimidated. The other members as well still had gave off that air of arrogance and confidence as well.

"Why it is simple, know that I have an effective means of making my super fiends, I no longer need any of you. So I'm taking over this whole thing. No hard feelings." Vendetta explained.

"Please, we are all super villains, backstabbing is what we do. So well done, I just wish my son was here, he could learn a thing or two from you." Sr. praised. "But you are sadly mistaken that we would leave such powerful weapons in the care of a child without some precautions."

"Precautions?" Vendetta wondered. Sr. proved his point by pressing a hidden button on his cane. All of a sudden the Experiments all screamed in pain as they started to dissolved.

"We took the liberty of placing a self destruct command in all of the Experiments. With just a push of a button and we can end your little coup." Vlad explained.

"Well done," Vendetta applauded. "But I do have other trips up my sleeves!" This time Vendetta whistled and the chairs the others where sitting in, the lights, and even the wastebasket all came to life growing at the members. "I have my regular fiends, all without your precious self destruct." Vendetta laughed. To her surprise no one was scared or intimidated.

"Now before we lay the smack down...Did I say that right?" Vlad asked his cohorts to which they all shrugged. "You may want to see this." Vlad fired an ecto-beam at the giant screen which was now showing an image of a little blue girl, happily singing in what looked like a maximum security cell.

"Hum, hum, hum, I wonder when those strange men are coming back? They said they had a special surprise for me. I kind of wish that Vendetta was here with me, she likes surprises." the little girl giggled.

"Charlotte! She's still alive!" Vendetta gasped.

"Yes, seeing as how you wanted her dead, we thought we'd keep her around as our trump card." Pandarus laughed.

"You fools, she could ruin everything!" Vendetta cringed. She could tell by the looks on their faces that they didn't believe her. "I can't explain it , but that stupid girl can somehow tame my fiends! If she can do that with our super fiends as well, we could lose our army!" The others laughed, not believing a word she's saying.

Everyone that is except for Gantu. "I'd take what she says very seriously. I've seen it happen." Gantu recalling how Lilo was able to turn the other experiments into pets the way she did with 626. If this Charlotte is the same, then it can doom their entire operation.

"Well then, it's a good thing this girl is under tight lock down with no way to escape. So I'm sure we won't have anything to worry about her, unless miss Vendetta decides to cause trouble." Sr. dared.

"I won't cause any trouble," Vendetta promised grinding her teeth ordering her fiends to back down.

"Now that that is settled..."

"Wait!" they all turned to Pandarus. "This ordeal has made it clear that we need leader, and I think Vendetta is the perfect choice."

"I thought we agreed to be equal partners in this?" Gutierrez said.

"Indeed we are all equal, but I'm referring to the face that we're going to reveal to the public. After all history has shown that the public will rise up against a tyrant king, but they tend to follow queens regardless of how cruel she is."

"Aw you want to put me in the front to help keep the sheep in line, how sweet." Vendetta said in a sweetly mocking tone. "Or are you planning to use me as a fall guy when and if the heroes manage to defeat us." she said very seriously seeing through his obvious ploy.

"You caught me on that one," Pandarus laughed. "Still we need someone to be the face of our organization, someone who can intimidate people to follow, and most importantly, be our scapegoat when things go sour. Any ideas who?" They all pondered long and hard when Jr. and his date returned from their skiing trip.

"Oh Bonnie you were magnificent!" Jr. praised with blind admiration.

"Naturally," Bonnie boasted. "You get me a drink, you I want snacks, and will someone get me a seat, my legs are tired!" Bonnie whined. "NOW!" she roared causing all the fiends scrambled about fulfilling her orders. Even the chair fiend let her sit on it without so much as a growl.

Impressed by the way she intimidated the fiends to do as she commanded the members all grinned with malicious satisfaction at each other. "I think we found our queen."

* * *

Back in Klimpaloon's lair, hearing enough Dip placed the listening device down. "I've got to tell the others!" he said with great urgency. Klimpaloon however stood in his way sounding very irritated and pointing at the mess Dib made. "Right after I clean all this up." Dip said. Klimpaloon smiled with satisfaction.

Later after fixing up Klimpaloon's room, Dib hurried back to the where the others were working. "Guys I've got something important to tell you!" Dib arrived just in time when the others had just finished their projects.

"Behold, Brian Boy!" Jimmy announced. "Thanks to my isotopes, I now have telekinetic powers! Giving me flight," Jimmy flying around the room to prove his point. "To move objects with my mind," Jimmy lifting some large objects and moving them across the room. "And best of all, I can manipulate objects down to the molecular level allowing me to create whatever I need with a mere thought." Jimmy grabbed a rusty pipe and started reshaping it into a working laser gun.

"Big deal," Susan scoffed. "We've given ourselves, flight, shape shifting, X-ray vision..." As Susan named off all their powers, Mary demonstrated them. "And of course, power poots!" Mary suddenly discharges some fire out of her butt causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey I thought we agreed, no on power poots!" Mary protested.

"Sorry, but they always came in handy for Johnny," Susan laughed.

"Hah, that's nothing compared to the power of Werefrog!" Spud said hopping around in his amphibian form. "I've got super jumping, super tongue action, and super croaking." Again everyone chooses to ignore him.

"You mutant freaks don't stand a chance to my new Dextertron 4000," Dexter said jumping into the cockpit. Once activating it, the 30 ft tall robot stood up. "It is reenforced with super titanium and powered by my protocore. It's fist delivers a punch of over 5000 horsepower and is equipped with an arsenal of weapons." Dexter said proudly showing off all the missiles and blasters all over it's body. "It is my greatest invention."

"That thing is powerful," Jim agreed.

"But it is slow," Tim argued.

"What we need is something small and maneuverable." The Tweebs revealing a dozen or so 6in robots. Then fiddling with their remotes, the robots all started doing katas.

"You want to fight those monsters with action figures?" The other asked skeptically.

"Behold nonbelievers," Jim said pressing the switch on his remote, the robots suddenly grew 10ft tall.

"Our robots were built with our dad's Hephaestus project, the most advance cybertronic technology. A living metal that can not only repair itself, but can also grow." Tim explained.

"Well that's nothing compared to my Silver Shell 3.8," Sheldon exclaims sitting inside his newly form armor.

"3.8 what happened to 2.7?" Everyone wondered.

"Don't asked," Sheldon shuttered. "Anyways, this one is not only equipped with the latest golden V-chip from Cluster Prime, courtesy of Queen Vega (she gave him one as a gift for helping stop her mother and ending the war), giving it incredible defensive and offensive capabilities; but also made with unicorn horns. That stuff is even stronger than diamonds." Sheldon giving them some trivia. "That makes mine the best."

"Yeah the best Halloween costume!"

"Says the freaks who scrambled their DNA!"

"Oh go play with your dolls!"

"They're action figures!"

"At least they're better than toad boy."

"Hey I saved the world like this!"

At this point Dib sighed sadly, knowing what was coming next, he stepped outside the room and closed the door. _"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" _Dib heard someone scream followed by a series of explosions. As the banter and weapons fire continued, Dib took a moment to go through the pictures of Klimpaloon, who he still considers to be the smartest being and the best conversationalist he's met so far on this journey. After reaching the last picture, the explosions ceased. Dib got back up and entered the room. Not too surprisingly he found all of his comrades on the ground, the robots all destroyed and the mutant powers somehow knocked out of them as well, reverting them all back to human. "Now that you geniuses have broken all of your toys, can we get back to the matter of saving the world?" Dib asked. They all groaned affirmative. "Good, because I just heard that they are planning a major offensive at Hawaii which will commence about a week from now." They all looked at each other in shame knowing that millions will suffer because of their egos. "The good news is that I may have found a way to stop them, but I will need all of your help." Dib pleaded. They all nodded giving him their full support.


	8. It's a Trap

Alright let's recap," Dib said sternly as he stood before his team. All of whom are still seemed pretty upset each other, glaring at each other, silently blaming each other for the scuffle they had earlier. "Thanks to my alien listening device that I jury-rigged from Klimpaloon's entertainment system, I was able to get an update of what's been going on around the world as well as listen in on the enemies' plans." Dib brought out a holographic map that showed the state of the world. "Already several cities and heroes like the Awesomes have fallen. What few heroes remain are regrouping around major military and government facilities." Dib's map began showing several superhero logos gathering around Washington, Norfolk, San Diego, and other areas but none were in Hawaii since it hasn't been attacked yet. "Unfortunately, I have just recently learned that our enemy is planning a major offensive against Hawaii, and are planning to attack with 100 of these Super Fiends! Which is why we have to stop with these childish games and get serious!" Dib turned around only to see that his teammates weren't even listening to him and resumed their pointless squabbling again. "Seriously, the fate of the world is at stake and you can't sit still for five minutes!" Dib ranted.

"Dib is right," Jimmy finally said. "We can't afford to fight amongst ourselves." The nerds all reluctantly agreed. "So what's the plan?" Jimmy asked.

"I know, I think there is still enough spare parts to make a new robot! Just like the one I made with my future selves to save the future." Dexter suggested picking up some of the pieces of his bot.

"Again with the robots, I think by now you'd see that they are useless!" Susan argued.

"Not as useless as your mutations," Jim spoke up.

"I mean seriously, farting fire. Who would ever think that's a useful power?" Tim added. This of course opened the flood gate to another round of pointless arguing.

"ENOUGH!" Dib screamed at the top of his lungs. The whole room quieted down for a bit giving the big headed boy their full attention. "Look no more arguments got it! I've already got a plan that if we play our cards right, we just might make it."

"Then what do you think we should do?" they asked curiously.

"This will be a 3 part infiltration and sabotage operation. First we need and possibly the most dangerous part is the diversion. Someone or rather someones is going to have to draw the enemy's attention, while the rest of us to sneak into the enemy base. That's when we spilt up into two teams, Team 1 will find the lab where they are making these monsters and blow it up. Team 2 must find the self destruction button so that we can eliminate the monsters already terrorizing the world." Dib explained. The nerds all took a moment to consider his proposal.

"That actually sounds like a good plan," Mary finally said.

"It is a lot more doable than fighting them head on," Spud agreed.

"But one problem, how do you plan on breaking in without them detecting us?" Tim and Jim asked simultaneously.

"No problem," Sheldon voice came from seemingly nowhere. Then he suddenly turned around revealing that he was wearing a camouflage that perfectly blended with the background. "I received training in infiltration and stalking. Well the stalking I did on my own, but I can sneak you guys anywhere." Sheldon boasted.

"Or I can modify my hyper cube to be a mid range teleporter. It will take us to the heart of their operation no problem." Jimmy countered.

"Teleport into an unknown enemy base? Are you kidding? You could transport us into a wall or worst in the middle of all those monsters!" Dexter argued.

"He's right," Dib agreed. "We'll use old fashioned stealth, but keep your hyper cube ready. We may need to use it for a quick getaway." Jimmy reluctantly nodded. He didn't like the fact that his invention has been reduced to a back up plan, but he could understand the logic in it.

"Dibs on the distraction part!" the Tweebs volunteered. They always preferred making a mess to sneaking around.

"Oh and what are you two planning?" Dib asked.

"We go down back the that Huntsclan lair and rig the tanks they got there by remote," Jim proposed.

"Plenty of noise but none of the risk," Tim finished.

"Alright that just leaves who for which mission," Dib said. "Now in order to find the self destruct button, we need someone who can hack their central system."

"I can do that, I've got mad hacking skills." Spud boasted.

"Great, you're with me. Sheldon you take Dexter and Jimmy; find that lab and blow it to kingdom come." Dib said.

"What about us?" Susan and Mary asked.

"You help Jim and Tim," Dib said turning his back on them, signifying that this is not negotiable.

"Fine," the Psycho Sisters said even though they didn't agree with it.

"Cool we get to work with some hot twins," Jim teased.

"Hicka-bicka-boo," Tim said.

"Hooo-Sha," Jim responded giving his brother a fist bump. Susan and Mary rolled their eyes at their juvenile antics, but had to admit that the Possible twins were kind of cute, you know for boy geniuses.

The Tweebs and the Psycho Sisters teleported back to the Huntsclan lair via Jimmy's hyper cube modifications. There they found it just as messy as when they left. "Ugh, what happened here?" Susan asked examining some of the wreckage.

"We were attacked," Jim informed her.

"We were lucky to have survived." Tim admitted hoping it would make him sound cooler.

"Well these tanks still seem to be in good working order. Just needs some minor repairs." Mary assessed giving the machines a look over.

"Yes but we must hurry if we are to get them ready for the plan," Susan stressed. They all nodded in agreement as they got ready to commence working. Unaware that their actions were being recorded by an ugly Plasmius face lady bug bug.

Back in Calamitous' old lair, the boy geniuses were working diligently making explosives and camouflage suits. Spud was on his laptop writing a new hacking program so that he could trigger the self destruct system remotely. Dib went back to Klimpaloon's cave to use the spy equipment again. _"So how are things proceeding?" _Dib overhear his enemies saying.

* * *

"We're ahead of schedule," Vendetta reported. "The next batch of super fiends are already in the final incubation process. All that's left is for me to install their mental commands."

"Excellent what is the time table for my army?" Gantu asked.

"A full download and testing," Vendetta scratched her chin as she did some mental calculations. "Three weeks."

"Three weeks, I need them as soon as possible!" Gantu groaned.

"Well if I cut a few corners, I can have them done by tomorrow." Vendetta suggested.

Gantu pondered this for a second. As a professional soldier he knows that cutting corners is the worst thing you can do, but he has other commitments as well. "This goes against my better judgment, but I need those abominations now." Gantu finally decided.

"Are you so eager to get your revenge against that stupid little girl and her dog?" Vendetta teased. "Because I can relate," she sneered thinking about all the times Charlotte humiliated her.

"As much as I would like to get my revenge, no. Our employers are getting impatient. They want to hurry with their plans of global domination, ignoring my recommendations. While I disagree with their ambitions, I can't afford to lose my retirement pay." Gantu explained.

"Quite the mercenary you have become," Vendetta said with admiration. She could never understand the selflessness of heroes always trying to help others, but she can respect people and aliens who do things for money. "I'll try not to make your fiends too stupid." Vendetta promised.

"Excellent, I'll be leaving day after tomorrow." Gantu said before leaving the lab.

* * *

Up in Klimpaloon's lair. "Oh no, I've got to tell the others!" Dib exclaimed getting read to leave.

"Nang-nang-nang-nang," Klimpaloon said seemingly upset.

"Right before I clean up my mess," Dib chuckled nervously as he rewired everything back to the way it was. Later Dib reported to everyone what he just heard. Leaving them all to ponder on what to do next.

"We should attack now before they are ready!" Dexter went on about.

"Are you insane? We'll be slaughtered!" Jim argued.

"Like sheep!" Tim agreeing with his brother.

"Agreed, the best course of action is to wait for Gantu to lead his armies away. That way there will be less enemies in the fort." Sheldon said moving stone pieces on the ground like if he was playing one of his role playing games.

"Few odds will increase our chances," Jimmy agreed.

"But if we fail to stop them in time millions of people in Hawaii will be in danger!" Susan argued.

"If we fail at all everyone on the planet will be in danger." Jimmy pointed out. This pretty much ended all the debate as they agreed that they have to win no matter what. Even if it met putting Hawaii at risk of invasion. "Alright then, day after tomorrow, we get into position. Once their army leaves, we will commence Operation: uh, what name did we come up with?" Jimmy asked.

"Operation: Save the World!" Dib said proudly.

"Really that's the best we could come up with?" Susan said cynically.

"Oh just give it to him," Spud said wanting to avoid another pointless debating.

* * *

A few days later, the heroes were gathering around the enemy base. The double twins, a.k.a. the Tweebs and the Psycho Sisters along with their arsenal of remote control tanks just laid a couple 100 ft from the base. All hidden thanks to the Test Sister's cloaking device that the Possible Brothers enhanced using their homemade quantum generator. Right on schedule, Gantu along with Pandarus and 100 Ultimate Experiments came flying out of the base on their way to Hawaii. "Let's do this the double twins said that the same time. Jim pressed the button on his watch which caused Dib's and Sheldon's watch to light up, signaling that they were about to being. De-cloaking the tanks, as it tends to disrupt the radio controls, they had their mechanized army firing on the base.

* * *

Inside after receiving the signal, the two infiltration teams waited. As they calculated, the base's alarms went off almost immediately after the bombing began; and whoever and whatever was left in the base came scrambling out to defend it, leaving most of the halls deserted. "So far so good," Sheldon said wearing a suit that blended perfectly with the walls.

"Let's just get this over with," Jimmy grumbled. He was wearing a potted plant disguise.

"Yes better not press our luck," Dexter agreed, wearing a trash can costume. Sheldon nodded in agreement as they continued down the halls. Luck for them, the base was well labeled so they didn't have to worry about where the lab was.

* * *

In another part of the base, Dib was carefully sneaking around avoiding any surveillance equipment. Disabling cameras, redirecting laser trip wires, and avoiding banana peels. "You know this would be a lot easier if you just used the disguises Sheldon made," a vending machine, who is revealed to be Spud said while munching on some of the props on his costume. He has been waiting in front of the main computer room for over an hour now, because Dib wanted to do this all commando like needlessly running around to avoid detection.

"I have my own ways of sneaking around, thank you very much." Dib ranted. While he had to admit that the disguises would help them move around more quicker, he was a bit insulted that Sheldon made him a gumball machine disguise. Dib felt that Sheldon was mocking his oversized head, which Dib still thinks is not that big. In Sheldon's defense, it was either a gumball machine or a mailbox, and the mailbox would seem too out of place in this day and age.

The duo entered the computer room where Spud connected his laptop to the central hub. "Alright just give me a second and I'll find that self destruct button lickety split." Spud said.

"Just hurry they could be here in any second." Dib reminded him as he stood watch.

* * *

Meanwhile Sheldon, Jimmy, and Dexter arrived at the lab, or rather a giant kitchen. All of the incubation chambers were in fact giant ovens, and according to the instructions on the wall, the Ultimate Experiments are made in a similar fashion to baking a cake. "Well this is unexpected," Jimmy noted. He didn't think that the monster were made this way.

"Never mind that, we've got work to do!" Dexter reminded him.

"Oh right," Jimmy yelped. The trio snuck around the lab/kitchen placing their explosive in key areas that they have calculated to cause maximum damage to the facility.

* * *

Up in the council chambers, the conspirators watch with such amusement at these would be heroes attempt to stop them. "Are we ready?" Sr. asked.

"Yes," Plasmius grinned watching the battle outside. "Just a little closer," he said as the tanks slowly advanced on their compound. "NOW! Let the carnage begin!" Plasmius ordered.

* * *

Outside the remote control tanks were steadily making their way towards the base. For some unknown reason, the magical weapons on the Huntsclan's tanks are proving to be very effective against the minor Experiments left to defend the lair. "You know so far this has been a breeze," Susan commented.

"I know, this has been a little too easy." Mary said suspiciously.

"Oh you worry too much." Jim laughed.

"Yeah, can't you just enjoy the victory." Tim agreed. Unfortunately their victory was short lived as several Ultimate Experiments came bursting out of the snow! "What's going on!" Tim demanded seeing the Ultimate Experiments ripping their tanks to shreds.

"I was afraid of this, IT'S A TRAP!" Mary screamed.

"We got to get out of here!" Jim cried. The double twins dropped their remotes and high tailed it out of there, only to be cut off by Gantu and Pandarus! "What are you doing here?" Jim asked.

"You're suppose to be on your way to Hawaii!" Tim stated.

"We saw you!" Susan and Mary said at the same time.

"Yes you'd be amazed what you can do with a simple illusion spell." Pandarus laughed as he pointed his wand at them. Pandarus conjured a giant magical hand that grabbed Susan and Mary. Gantu drew out his net launcher, capturing Jim and Tim. "And don't worry, you'll be joining your friends soon enough." Pandarus laughed.

* * *

Over at the computer mainframe, Spud was working diligently removing the last firewall. "I think I got it." Spud said as he hit the enter button. All of a sudden, his laptop started sparking and smoking. "No!" Spud screamed trying to put the laptop out.

"What happened?" Dib asked after helping Spud put out the smoke.

"They spiked me," Spud cried. "But how, nothing should have been able to break my firewall."

"_Nothing except maybe for someone who can work from the inside,"_ a mysterious voice laughed from Spud's laptop. The two boys watched in horror as this blue faced man with freaky hairstyle and an eye patch came out of the laptop's screen.

"Did you really think we were going to leave the mainframe unprotected?" Guitierrez mocked. Dib immediately drew his blaster and started shooting at the cyber-man, but Guitierrez laughed as he blocked off the shots with the palm of his hand. "Not bad kid, now it's my turn." Guitierrez lifted his eyepatch revealing a small laser cannon and open fired on the two, destroying Dib's gun and any other they were pulling out.

"Abort, abort! We got to get out of here!" Dib screamed as he ran for the door, with Spud closely behind him. As they ran out the door, they were grabbed by Jr. who was waiting for them. "NOOO!" Dib screamed knowing that he failed.

"Oh no , it's a trap!" Spud said struggling to get out of Jr.'s grasp.

* * *

At the Kitchen/Lab, Jimmy had just finished putting in the last of his bombs. "Hey Jimmy," Dexter called out to him.

"What is it now Dexter?" Jimmy groaned. He hated all these constant interruptions.

"I thought you were going to put the bombs on the right side of the room," Dexter said.

"Yeah and that's what I did," Jimmy insisted.

"Well then where are they?" Dexter asked. Jimmy immediately went over to where he placed his bombs only to see that they weren't there anymore.

"What happened to them?" Jimmy demanded.

"Your's are not the only ones," Sheldon said suddenly appearing after breaking his camouflage. "All the bombs that me and Dexter placed are also gone." he informed them.

"Where could they have possibly gone?" Dexter sounding very worried.

"There right here," Plasmius gloated dropping all the bombs at their feet. Standing right next to him was Vendetta, who's grinning with anticipation.

"It's a trap!" Sheldon screamed having another panic attack.

"You, but how!?" Jimmy wondered.

"I take it you haven't noticed the thing buzzing above your heads," Plasmius pointing something above them. The boys looked up to see a robotic lady bug with the same face as Plasmius. "We've been keeping constant tabs on you ever since Shangri-la."

"It's Shangri-llama," Jimmy corrected.

"Whatever, the point is that we knew your every move before you even thought of it. And while this has been very entertaining, play time is over." Plasmuis said in a very serious tone, blasting the boys with his ecto-beam, knocking them out cold.

"Aw, you didn't leave any for me," Vendetta complained.


End file.
